L O V E
by xxuayang
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Apakah semanis gulali? Sepahit obat? Seindah bunga tulip Belanda yang mekar bersamaan? Atau semenyakitkan patah tulang? . Entahlah, sampai saat ini Moon Bin belum menemukan definisi cinta yang tepat bagi cerita kecil dalam hidupnya. Binwoo ASTRO . [Top!Eunwoo x Bottom!Bin] Eunbin
1. 1

_Dimulai dari kalimat sederhana dan awal yang sangat sering kalian temukan dalam dunia fantasi yang indah. Namun, akan terjadi apa di akhir cerita nanti. Bahkan, seorang penulis pun tidak akan mengetahui akhir cerita mereka._

= **L.O.V.E** =

"Perasaanku saja atau memang mereka selalu memandangimu, _oppa_?"

Gadis cantik yang diketahui bernama Moon Soo Ah itu terus-menerus melirik ke arah tiga pemuda yang sedang bercengkrama di lain sisi itu. Sesekali ia bergumam tentang ' _kenapa mereka melirik ke arah kami'_

"Benar juga, sepertinya mereka melihat ke arahmu"

Chanwoo pun ikut mengintrupsi kegiatan makan teman sebangkunya itu. Ia menyenggol seolah memberikan kode jika ucapan Soo ah memang benar dan sesuai dengan apa yang ia lihat juga.

"Mereka tidak pernah memandangiku saat aku sendiri"

Chanwoo dan Soo Ah berbarengan membuat sosok pemuda manis yang sedari tadi diam itupun akhirnya menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi memikirkan akhir yang manis di ceritaku"

Chanwoo dan Soo Ah langsung terdiam saat pemuda manis itu mematahkan sumpitnya. Beruntung mereka sudah selesai makan. Jadi, dengan cepat mereka pun pergi meninggalkan pemuda manis itu sendirian.

Moon Bin, sebut saja pemuda manis itu dengan Bin. Walaupun kenyataannya ia lebih suka dipanggil menggunakan nama lengkapnya. Namanya terlalu singkat. Dan itu membuatnya takut jika orang akan salah memanggilnya. Seperti, Bin untuk Kim Woo Bin atau Bin untuk Hyun Bin. Banyak yang menggunakan nama Bin.

Namun, di cerita kali ini hanya ada Bin untuk Moon Bin.

Berbicara mengenai cerita. Ini sebuah cerita singkat di mana seorang Moon Bin mencari cinta sejatinya. Ia pernah berfikir jika cinta sejatinya itu adalah Hwang Eunbi kalian bisa memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan SinB.

Entah apa yang terlintas di benak Bin tapi, mereka berteman sejak kecil dan sampai saat ini mereka selalu di dalam kelas yang sama. Dengan formasi duduk yang selalu sama di mana gadis itu selalu duduk di depan Bin.

Menurut cerita yang Bin baca. Cinta pertama bisa jadi temanmu sejak kecil. Karena itu, Bin percaya jika cinta pertamanya itu adalah SinB. Karena, tidak mungkin jika mencintai Chanwoo yang sangat aneh itu.

Namun, mengejar cinta pertama itu nyatanya sesulit menemukan cinta. Begitu menurut Bin.

 _Kenapa Bin bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?_

Garis kurva wajah Bin cukup untuk membuat semua orang luluh padanya. Selain ia memang tenar karena ia ketua club dance. Hanya saja, SinB mulai menjauh darinya dan dikabarkan gadis itu sedang dekat dengan si ketua OSIS yang perfect.

Bin tidak pernah tau bagaimana rupa si ketua OSIS nya itu. Karena, ia tidak begitu mempedulikan lingkungan sekitarnya. Bahkan, ia tahu SinB dekat dengan ketua OSIS itu dari Chanwoo dan adiknya yang tukang gosip Moon Soo Ah.

Dan, jika kalian tahu. Si ketua OSIS ternyata memang jarang ada di sekolah. Ia sibuk dengan jadwal olimpiadenya yang padat. Sekalipun ia ada di sekolah. Ia juga hanya duduk di kelasnya atau di perpustakaan. Benar-benar sosok yang pintar.

Jika Bin ingin mengetahui tentang si ketua OSIS ia harus ke tempat keramat. Namun, yang dari tadi ia pikirkan hanya satu. Apa jika ia memasuki tempat keramat itu ia akan mendapatkan akhir cerita yang indah.

3=

Hal yang selalu didengar oleh Bin tentang si ketua OSIS itu hanya beberapa dan jawaban itu selalu sama. Padahal, ia menanyakan hampir ke seluruh gadis yang ada di sekolahnya. Sampai akhirnya, ia menemukan jawaban yang indah di mana orang itu mengetahui hampir semuanya.

Dan sumber informasi itu keluar dari bibir adiknya sendiri. Kenapa ia baru teringat adiknya di saat ia sudah hampir putus asa.

"Aku menunggumu bertanya padaku"

"Aku menyesal mempunyai adik sepertimu"

"Kau punya fotonya?"

Soo Ah menghentikan kegiatannya bersama PSP. Ia mengusap dagunya berfikir. Bola matanya berputar mencoba mengingat apakah ia punya foto si ketua OSIS itu. Namun, pada akhirnya ia hanya menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi, aku tahu orangnya" Soo Ah tersenyum kecil. "Kelasnya di lantai tiga pojok kanan. Jika kau duduk di kantin tempat kita sering duduk itu. Mungkin kau akan melihat wajahnya saat menatap ke langit"

Bin memeluk gulingnya kesal. Sekarang ia tahu jika musuhnya ternyata selalu mengawasinya. Pantas saja, ia tidak pernah dapat tempat kosong untuk bertemu SinB. Mengesalkan.

"Namun, akhir-akhir ini ia sering ke kantin. Jika kau mendengar teriakan para gadis saat itu pula ia turun ke kantin"

Bin bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menatap adiknya yang sedang sibuk dengan PSP-nya. Sekarang yang ia pertanyakan hanya satu. Kapan jam pulang dan jam masuk sang ketua OSIS yang perfect itu. Karena, ia tidak pernah mendengar teriakan para gadis selama ini. Selain di kantin waktu itu.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya saat gerbang baru dibuka dan saat gerbang akan ditutup. Sudah kukatakan jika ia itu orang yang tenang" Soo Ah menghentikan kegiatannya. "Dan juga di perpustakaan"

3=

Di lain pagi. Bin memutuskan untuk bangun sangat pagi. Dengan bantuan dari beberapa jam weeker dan dering ponselnya, akhirnya ia bisa bangun tepat waktu.

Dan, ia sangat menyesal mempercayai adiknya itu. Entah ia yang terlalu datang pagi. Atau memang adiknya itu sedang mengerjainya. Ia juga tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu saat ia sampai di sekolah. Gerbang masih terkunci rapat.

"Kau bersekolah di sini juga?"

Bin menoleh saat suara yang cukup lembut menyapa gendang telinganya. Hampir saja ia meneteskan air liurnya. Dia terlalu terpesona dengan sosok di depannya.

Jika orang ini sang ketua OSIS yang perfect dan dipuja banyak gadis. Ia sangat memaklumi. Wajahnya terlalu sempurna. Dengan tinggi yang semampai dan suara yang lembut. Memangnya, ada gadis yang tidak menyukai orang ini.

Jika saja Bin seorang wanita mungkin ia juga akan mengaku sekarang jika ia menyukai sang ketua OSIS.

 _Tunggu. Perkataan bodoh macam apa itu._

"Earth calling Moon Bin"

"Kau kenal denganku?"

"Papan namamu"

Bin menggaruk tengkuknya gatal. Setelah ia sadar dari lamunan yang menggila ia pun merasa canggung sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia mengakui jika musuhnya itu memang sempurna.

"Kajja. Gerbangnya sudah dibuka"

3=

"Dia itu orang yang tenang"

Di hari berikutnya pula kalimat itu selalu muncul dalam pikiran Bin. Selain perpustakaan masih ada tempat yang tenang hanya saja, ia tidak dapat menemukan si ketua OSIS itu dimanapun termasuk perpustakaan.

"Ia sibuk dengan olimpiadenya"

Bin merutuk kecil saat ingat jika sang ketua OSIS itu memang sangat jenius. Jika ia tidak menemukan orang itu di sekolahnya, hanya ada satu kemungkinan. Orang itu pergi mengikuti olimpiade.

"Ah, hujan"

Bin dengan cepat turun ke lantai bawah untuk mengecek apakah SinB membawa payung atau tidak.

Kelas sudah bubar beberapa menit yang lalu, hanya saja Bin malah melamunkan hal yang tidak penting sama sekali, sehingga membuatnya lupa dengan sang cinta pertamanya itu.

Deg.

Bin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mungkin, memang lebih baik melamunkan hal tidak penting daripada ia harus turun dan melihat SinB dijemput dengan ketua OSIS yang menyebalkan itu.

Namun, kenapa tiba-tiba si ketua OSIS itu datang. Bukankah si ketua OSIS itu sedang sibuk dengan olimpiadenya? Aishhh. Sebenarnya, apa hubungan mereka saat ini.

3=

Di lain hari, Bin memecahkan mangkuk dengan sekali hentakkan membuat Soo Ah dan juga Chanwoo yang duduk berdekatan dengannya pun menjauh teratur.

Ia sangat kesal.

SinB gadis dengan rambut kecoklatan yang jatuh terurai itu sedang duduk berdua dengan si ketua OSIS itu.

Ia marah saat melihatnya. Apa itu tandanya jika SinB memang cinta pertamanya?

Jika terus menerus seperti ini. Bisa-bisa Bin tidak akan mendapatkan akhir bahagia untuk ceritanya.

" _Oppa_ , kau masih memikirkan akhir dari ceritamu?"

Bin menatap Soo Ah jengah. Gadis yang sempat pergi saat Bin memecahkan mangkuk itupun kembali lagi dan menyapanya.

"Aku boleh menyarankan sesuatu tidak?"

"Memangnya kau tau apa, bocah"

"Aku kan hanya ingin menyarankan, kau itu emosian sekali"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai adik sepertimu"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai oppa sepertimu. Yang bahkan tidak tahu jika kuah ramyun yang ada di mangkukmu itu membasahi celanamu"

Bin berkedip bingung beberapa kali sebelum ia menatap kaget celananya yang sudah basah. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak merasakan panas kuah ramyun.

Bin sepertinya kau memang tidak peka terhadap lingkungan.

"Apa aku yang memecahkan mangkuk ini juga?"

"Menurutmu?!"

Soo Ah memberikan celana olahraga pada Bin dengan kesal. Ia tahu kakaknya itu tidak peka terhadap lingkungan. Hanya saja, ia masih tak habis pikir panas kuah ramyun pun ia tidak dapat merasakannya.

Sebenarnya kakaknya itu terbuat dari apa?

"Pakailah itu. Setidaknya, itu akhir baik untuk ceritamu hari ini" Soo Ah berdecih kecil. "Beruntung, pagi tadi aku ada pelajaran olahraga. Dasar kau ini"

" _Gomawo_ "

3=

Bin mengusapkan salep pada pahanya yang sempat tersiram kuah ramyun itu. Ia masih merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak sadar jika pahanya itu hampir terkelupas.

"Kau kenapa?"

Bin menatap sesaat pintu UKS yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengambil selimut yang ada untuk menutupi pahanya yang sempat terekspos itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

Sosok itu terkekeh kecil menanggapi ucapan Bin yang terkesan marah itu. Alih-alih sosok itu pergi ia malah duduk di sebelah Bin.

"Cha Eunwoo"

"Pergilah jika kau sudah selesai"

"Hei, kau terkesan mengusirku"

"Memang iya"

Eunwoo terkekeh kecil menanggapi. Sejujurnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertingkah sok kenal terhadap seorang ' _stranger_ '. Namun, ia merasa nyaman dengan Bin. Jadi, ia tidak peduli tentang kata ' _stranger_ ' yang melekat pada Bin.

"Aku mengantuk"

Bin mendelik kesal ke arah Eunwoo. Setelah kegiatan mengobati lukanya terganggu dan sekarang Eunwoo malah menempelkan kepalanya di bahu Bin.

Mengesalkan.

"Menyingkirlah, aku ada kelas sekarang"

Eunwoo menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Bin. Ia mengambil bantal di sebelahnya lalu memukul Bin dengan bantal itu.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah keluar"

"Kalau begitu jangan menatapku, bodoh"

"Siapa bilang aku menatapmu"

Bin mengambil celana olahraga milik adiknya itu. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang untuk memastikan Eunwoo tidak menatapnya. Ia harus cepat memakai celana dan pergi menjauh dari Eunwoo. Itu yang ada di kepalanya.

"Apa kau itu yeoja?"

Plakk.

Bin dengan cepat menepak kepala Eunwoo setelah ia selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ini benar-benar memalukan sekaligus menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa Eunwoo mengatakan hal semacam itu. Sudah jelas ia itu lelaki tulen.

"Aneh saja. Kau menyuruhku jangan menatapmu karena kau se-"

Plakk.

Eunwoo mengusap kepalanya sesaat sebelum ia tertawa melihat aksi Bin yang menurutnya lucu. Ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda yang suka memamerkan badannya di depan para wanita namun, menutupi tubuhnya saat di depan pria lain.

 _How cute_.

3=

Bin menatap langit malam di balkon kamarnya. Ia suka dengan kegiatan menatap langit malam. Terkesan membosankan. Hanya saja, ia merasa sedikit ada ketenangan yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Dan itu membuatnya nyaman.

Ia tidak pernah tau kapan dan bagaimana ia bisa memiliki kebiasaan menatap langit malam di saat pikirannya sedang kacau. Yang ia tahu pikirannya saat ini sedang kacau.

"Sebenarnya, cinta itu apa?"

Bin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Selama belasan tahun ia hidup. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak pernah merasakan apa yang disebut cinta. Wajar bukan jika ia menanyakan hal seperti itu pada ponselnya.

"Cinta itu kau merasa nyaman dengan orang itu"

Bin menoleh kaget saat ia mendengar suara Soo Ah yang entah kapan ia datang. Beruntung, jika ponselnya tidak jatuh dari lantai dua.

"Kau juga bahkan tidak ingin meninggalkan orang itu barang sejenak"

Bin mendelik kesal ke arah Soo Ah. Adiknya itu mulai merangkulnya dan mencubit pipinya. Hal itu memang sering dilakukan Soo Ah hanya saja, Bin dalam keadaan sedang malas bersenda gurau dengan adiknya itu.

"Jadi, apa kau merasakan getaran cinta itu, oppa?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu dasar bocah menyebalkan"

3=

Bin termenung dalam lamunannya. Ia menatap SinB yang tepat ada di bangku depannya. Ia tidak mempedulikan Kim saengnim yang sedang berceloteh di depan. Ia masih fokus pada yang diucapkan adiknya semalam.

" _Merasa nyaman dengan orang itu"_

Bin melirik Chanwoo yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tangan yang terus-menerus menyalin tulisan yang ada di papan tulis. Bin mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya berfikir.

Ia merasa nyaman dengan kedua teman kecilnya itu. Hanya saja, mungkinkah ia juga mencintai Chanwoo? Itu menggelikan. Ia bahkan tak berani untuk membayangkannya.

" _Kau juga tidak ingin meninggalkan orang itu barang sejenak"_

Bin menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke angkasa. Omongan adiknya itu membuatnya benar-benar berfikir keras hingga ia meneteskan keringatnya.

Tapi, setelah cukup lama ia berfikir dengan otaknya. Bin menemukan pencerahan yang terang. Cinta bukan hanya sekedar itu saja. Mungkin, definisi cinta menurut beberapa orang itu berbeda.

 _Lalu, apa definisi cinta menurut Bin?_

"Moon Bin, apa jawaban nomor enam belas"

e-eh?

3=

"Kepalamu seperti ada awan hitam"

Chanwoo melayangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala Bin seolah ia sedang mengusir awan jahat yang ada di kepala Bin. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan sahabatnya hingga ia merasakan ada hawa-hawa negatif di sekeliling Bin.

"Hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu, atau ku tusuk kau menggunakan garpu ini"

"Kau ini emosian sekali"

Chanwoo menghentikan kegiatannya mengusili sahabatnya itu. Ia kali ini menatap lekat ke arah Bin seolah mengatakan " _Beritahu aku apa yang ada dipikiranmu"_

"Menurutmu, cinta itu apa?"

Chanwoo mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung. Ia menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri seolah mengatakan " _Kau bertanya padaku"._

"Cinta itu kebahagian"

Bin menaruh garpunya. Ia yang semula fokus pada bekal yang dibawakan ibunya pun mulai memberikan perhatian lebih pada Chanwoo.

"Maksudnya?"

"Saat kau bersama orang itu, kau akan merasakan kebahagian dengan sendirinya"

"Sekalipun aku sedang kacau?"

Chanwoo mengangguk kecil mengiyakan pertanyaan Bin. Ia yang semula duduk agak jauh dari Bin pun mulai mendekat.

"Apa ada orang yang membuatmu seperti itu?"

3=

Bin memainkan kunci di tangannya. Sesekali kedua matanya itu berkeliling seolah ia sedang jadi buronan di sekolahnya sendiri.

Bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan, Bin memutuskan untuk membolos di pelajaran Sejarah. Ia terlalu malas untuk berhadapan dengan Kang saengnim dengan pikiran yang seperti ini.

Setelah acara makan bersama Chanwoo pun otaknya seperti terbawa oleh omongan Chanwoo.

" _Apakah ada orang yang membuatmu seperti itu?"_

Seperti _lullaby_ kalimat itu terulang lembut hingga Bin dibuat menguap karena terlalu banyak berfikir.

Cklek.

Bin terdiam. Sepertinya Bin sudah menduplikat kunci dengan benar kemarin. Namun, kenapa ia tidak dapat membuka pintu ini?

Klek.

Bin menatap tangannya tak percaya. Ia hanya perlu menggoyangkan kenop pintunya saja dan pintu itu sudah terbuka? Lalu fungsinya ia mengendap ke ruang OSIS dan menduplikat kunci itu apa?

Bin memperhatikan pintu itu setelah ia berhasil melewati pintu itu dengan selamat. Ada sebuah kunci. Mungkinkah ada orang lain yang menduplikat kunci seperti yang dilakukan Bin?

Tapi, siapa?

Bin meneliti sekitar sebelum kedua matanya tertarik pada sosok pemuda yang tengah berbaring dengan tas sebagai bantalannya.

Perlahan namun pasti Bin mengendap mendekati sosok itu. Wajahnya tertutup jas sekolah mereka yang berwarna navy. Bin mengetuk dagunya berfikir. Ia penasaran, namun ia takut membangunkan sosok itu.

Srakk.

Bin mundur satu langkah saat sosok itu bangun dan melempar jasnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar lebih memilih mendengarkan Kang _saengnim_ berceloteh ketimbang ia harus berada di sini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bin menatap Eunwoo gugup. Ia mundur perlahan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si ketua OSIS itu.

Brukk.

Tangan Eunwoo langsung menarik tangan Bin cepat, membuat pemuda perpaduan kucing dan anjing itu sukses jatuh di atas tubuh Eunwoo.

"Ehm, Cha Eunwoo aku ada kelas Sejarah saat ini. Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku?"

Bin mendorong-dorong tubuh Eunwoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Eunwoo yang melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya. Namun, bukannya terlepas Eunwoo malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin membolos"

"Jangan salah sangka"

"Yasudah. Kalau begitu, ambilkan jasku"

Eunwoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap kedua matanya yang memerah. Ia masih setengah sadar saat ini wajar saja jika ia bertindak sangat amat tidak Cha Eunwoo sekali.

Bin langsung bangkit dan mengambil jas Eunwoo yang sempat dibuang oleh pemiliknya itu. Ia berdecih kecil sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melempar jas itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Tidakkah kau berfikir untuk menemaniku?"

Bin yang sudah berbalik membelakangi Eunwoo pun terdiam. Ia menimang beberapa kali. Ia ke tempat ini memang ingin membolos kelas karena otaknya penuh dengan pikiran yang membuat konsentrasinya di kelas berkurang. Namun, bersama dengan si ketua OSIS yang perfect itu? Ia masih memikirkannya berulang kali.

Pukk.

Bin tersentak saat kepala Eunwoo sukses mendarat di kedua kakinya. Ia yang semula sedang memikirkan akhir ceritanya hari ini pun hanya terdiam tak merespon.

"Kau memergoki kegiatan membolosku kemarin. Jadi, hari ini kau harus menemaniku membolos"

Bin menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Ia baru tahu jika si perfect pujaan hati para wanita di sekolahnya itu ternyata memiliki hobi membolos. Ia pikir orang yang ada di hadapannya ini sosok yang benar-benar patuh dengan aturan sekolah.

"Oke, aku akan menemanimu. Tapi, sebelumnya singkirkan kepalamu"

Eunwoo tersenyum puas mendapati putusan final dari bibir pink Bin. Ia pun bangkit dan menarik tas yang sempat ia jadikan sebagai bantal.

"Kau dari pagi di sini?"

Eunwoo melirik ke arah Bin sebelum ia lagi-lagi menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Bin dan membuat Bin menggeser tempat duduknya. Namun, bukannya mendapati Eunwoo yang menjauh ia malah mendapati kepala Eunwoo di kedua pahanya.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit?"

"Tidak juga"

"Baguslah"

Eunwoo menarik sebelah tangan Bin dan memainkan jemari panjang Bin dengan senyum yang masih terlukis sempurna di bibirnya.

"Jika sudah bel pulang. Kau bangunkan aku, ne"

Bin masih terdiam dalam posisinya. Tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang dijadikan mainan oleh Eunwoo. Ia merasakan jika ini sebuah detik yang langka yang tidak mau ia ingat barang sedetikpun.

" _Merasa nyaman dengan orang itu"_

Bin tersentak dalam ingatannya akan perkataan adiknya itu. Ia menduga-duga apakah ia merasa nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini? Bahkan ia tidak bergeming sejak Eunwoo menaruh kepalanya dan memainkan jemarinya.

 _Apa definisi cinta yang lain?_

Mungkin besok ia akan pergi ke perpustakaan dan membaca banyak buku tentang cinta hingga jam pulang sekolah berakhir.

"Kau tidak ingin meninggalkan orang itu barang sejenak"

Bin menatap wajah damai Eunwoo yang terkena pancaran sinar matahari. Ia menarik tangannya yang masih dalam genggaman tangan Eunwoo.

"Apa kau tau cinta itu apa?"

Bin bermonolog kecil sebelum ia melepas jas nya dan menjadikan jas itu sebagai pelindung kepalanya yang mulai menghangat akibat sinar matahari.

Bin mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memperkecil gerakannya agar Eunwoo tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tunggu, apa pedulinya jika Eunwoo terbangun? Seharusnya ia mencaci Eunwoo yang seenaknya tidur dan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain yang kesulitan bergerak.

Lagi-lagi Bin bertarung dengan kepalanya sendiri.

Bin menaruh sapu tangannya yang sudah dilipat kecil itu untuk menutupi kedua mata Eunwoo. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat Eunwoo dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tunggu, apa ini kebahagiaan yang di maksud Chanwoo?

Itu tidak mungkin dasar Bin bodoh.

 ** _Yeahhhh finally, diriku membuat sesuatu yang disebut chaptered story_**

 ** _Sebenarnya, ini tercipta karena kegalauan yang sangat amat mengganggu._**

 ** _Klasik sih idenya XD_**

 ** _hope you like it arohadeul_**


	2. 2

_Terkadang khayalan memang terlihat lebih indah dan menyenangkan. Namun, bukankah lebih baik jika kau mengejar sesuatu yang pasti daripada harus berkhayal dengan keyakinan yang tidak pasti?_

=L.O.V.E=

Bin menatap pintu perpustakaan dengan terengah-engah. Ia menatap Lee _saengnim_ yang sudah selesai mengunci ruang perpustakaan dengan senyum tak berdosa. Ia hampir lupa dengan tugasnya hari ini. Dan, beruntungnya Chanwoo mengingatkan kalimat yang diucapkannya kemarin yang membuat Bin sadar dan langsung berlari tanpa peduli dengan bel masuk yang berdering.

"Aku memerlukan beberapa buku untuk tugasku. Bolehkah aku membukanya kembali? Kumohon"

"Kalau begitu kau yang menguncinya kembali. Aku harus segera pergi dan jangan katakan hal ini pada kepala sekolah"

Bin yang semula menangkup kedua tangannya dengan tampang memelas pun langsung menegapkan tubuhnya dan memberikan hormat layaknya ia seorang prajurit perang.

"Ayay kapten"

Bin merasakan jika keberuntungan menghinggapinya kali ini. karena, ia mendapatkan sebuah keberuntungan saat Lee _saengnim_ yang menjaga perpustakaan. Lee _saengnim_ adalah orang yang baik hati dan patut ditiru oleh semua guru. Itu yang ada di benak sembilan puluh persen siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini.

Setelah kepergian Lee _saengnim_. Bin memasuki kawasan mengerikan dan sepi menurut Bin. Ia tidak pernah menyukai tumpukan buku yang banyak. Tapi, ia menyukai semua buku baru. Wanginya berbeda dengan buku yang lama.

Bin mengambil beberapa buku yang menurutnya mengulas topik yang ia cari. Sudah enam buku yang ia ambil. Beberapa dari buku itu adalah novel remaja yang bergenre romantis.

Beruntung setiap tahunnya ada perintah untuk membawa satu buku sumbangan ke sekolah. Jadi, kemungkinan ia mendapatkan novel di perpustakaan sekolahnya bukan hal yang mustahil.

Brukk.

" _Omo_ "

Bin reflek menjatuhkan semua buku yang ada di tangannya saat melihat sosok Eunwoo tengah bersandar di dinding dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Kau lagi!"

"Ya, mungkin kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu setiap harinya"

Bin menggeram kesal sebelum ia memungut kembali buku-buku yang sempat terjun bebas dari tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau membaca buku seperti ini"

Bin menatap salah satu bukunya yang mengulas tentang percintaan itu di tangan Eunwoo. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil alih buku itu dari tangan Eunwoo.

"Ku rasa kisah percintaanmu cukup tragis"

Bin menatap Eunwoo dengan tatapan tajam. Ia berusaha tidak mempedulikan Eunwoo dengan melalui sosok sempurna itu tanpa menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Lee _saengnim_ dan dia mengatakan jika perpustakaan belum ditutup"

Bin menggigit bibirnya. Matanya bergerak tak tenang. Haruskah ia pergi dan mengunci mahluk menyebalkan ini di dalam perpustakaan? Seharusnya Lee _saengnim_ tidak perlu mengatakannya.

"Jadi, se-tragis apa percintaanmu? Tidak pernah mendapatkan teman kencan?"

Bin menggeram, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat buku yang dipegangnya. Ingin rasanya ia berbalik dan melempar semua buku yang ada di tangannya tepat ke wajah tampan Eunwoo.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau belum pernah berciuman" Eunwoo menutup mulutnya menampilkan ekspresi kaget. "Aku tidak percaya itu"

Sebagai seorang pria yang sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun, kalimat Eunwoo membuatnya merasa seperti orang yang tidak dapat menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Walaupun benar adanya ia belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita dan berciuman. Tapi, ia sudah tujuh belas dan mengalami mimpi indah pada umumnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Kau membawa buku matematika yang ku baca tadi. Aku membutuhkannya untuk olimpiade-ku besok"

E-eh?

Eunwoo mendekat ke arah Bin dan mengambil buku yang tertumpuk dengan beberapa buku konyol milik Bin. Entahlah, ia merasa jika kejadian hari ini harus dilupakan secepat mungkin. Ini kejadian yang sangat memalukan.

"Jadi, kau benar belum pernah mencium seorang gadis?"

Lagi-lagi kedutan di kening Bin tercipta hanya karena omongan Eunwoo yang menghina harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria. Walaupun hanya dalam mimpi indah setidaknya ia pernah mencium seorang gadis yang entah siapa itu. Wajahnya samar.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga belum pernah mendapatkan teman kencan yang cocok"

"Setidaknya, sekalipun aku belum pernah melakukan itu aku tahu caranya"

Eunwoo yang semula membuka buku mencari halaman yang terakhir ia bacapun menyeringai. Ia menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya asal di rak buku.

Ia mendapatkan moment menarik.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu maukah kau mengajariku? Aku terlalu sibuk dengan buku-buku dan tidak sempat untuk mempelajari hal seperti itu"

Bin memeluk ke enam bukunya erat saat jarak antara Eunwoo dan dirinya mulai menipis. Kali ini Bin berpikir jika memang seharusnya ia segera pergi dan mengunci pemuda aneh ini di dalam perpustakaan sendirian.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Di belakangmu itu dinding"

Bin tersentak saat sadar jika ia benar-benar sudah terjebak oleh dinding putih. Ia merutuk terus-menurus berharap jika dinding itu akan mundur secara perlahan dan membuatnya dapat pergi sejauh mungkin dari hadapan Eunwoo.

"Jadi? Kau benar-benar belum pernah-"

Brukk.

Eunwoo terkekeh kecil menatap keenam buku yang terlepas dari pelukan Bin. Reaksi Bin benar-benar membuatnya tertawa.

"Tidak baik membuang buku seperti itu"

Eunwoo mengelus permukaan wajah Bin pelan mengabaikan buku yang berserakan di sekeliling kakinya. Ia suka sekali menggoda Bin dan melihat wajah Bin yang ketakutan. Entah sejak kapan ia menyukai kegiatan aneh seperti itu.

"Menjauhlah"

Mendengar kalimat seperti itu Eunwoo bukannya menjauh, ia malah makin mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Aku hanya mau mencoba" Eunwoo memutuskan ucapannya. "Kau bilang kau tahu caranya bukan? Jadi, tunjukkan padaku"

Bin berkedip beberapa kali. Ia mengunci bibir tipisnya saat melihat Eunwoo sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia melirik kesekelilingnya mencoba mencari celah untuk kabur. Namun, sangat disayangkan kedua tangan Eunwoo mengunci pergerakannya.

"Apa saat aku melakukannya kau akan menjauh dariku?"

"Untuk saat ini tentu saja"

Bola mata Bin meneliti seluruh wajah Eunwoo hingga bola matanya itu berhenti di bibir Eunwoo. Ia menggeleng kecil untuk menghentikan pikiran aneh yang akan berlangsung jika ia benar-benar mencium Eunwoo.

"Kurasa kau tidak bisa. Kalau begitu akan aku ajarkan"

 _E-eh/?_

Bin mencengkram kerah kemeja Eunwoo saat bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan kenyal.

Bin masih terdiam dengan mata terpejam. Disatu sisi ia menikmati permainan Eunwoo, namun disisi lain ia ingat jika Eunwoo adalah musuhnya.

Tapi, bolehkah ia menikmati ciuman pertamanya walaupun bersama musuhnya sendiri?

"Kurasa kau benar-benar harus _private_ denganku"

Eunwoo melepaskan tautannya. Jemarinya mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja Bin dengan mata yang masih menatap Bin yang terus mengunci bibirnya.

" _Haj_ -"

Saat Bin hendak menghentikan tangan Eunwoo. Sang ketua OSIS itu dengan cepat memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Bin.

Bin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia terus mengunci bibirnya. Jika saja ia terus mengunci bibirnya ia tidak akan menikmati lidah Eunwoo yang menjelahi rongga mulutnya.

Tunggu, menikmati? Apa yang kau pikirkan Moon Bin.

Tapi,

Ia ingin mengikuti permainan Eunwoo namun disisi lain ia ingin membiarkan Eunwoo bermain sendiri dengan menggunakan bibirnya.

Tapi,

Baiklah, Bin harus membuat ciuman pertama ini menjadi sesuatu yang berharga. Walaupun, ia melakukannya dengan musuhnya sendiri. Yang bahkan seorang pria juga.

Eunwoo tersenyum kecil saat lidah Bin mulai bergerak menyapanya. Ia tahu jika Bin akan luluh dan mengikuti permainannya.

'Ia benar-benar sangat polos'

=3=

" _Oppa_ "

Bin yang semula sedang membaca novel itu tersentak kaget. Matanya menatap adik satu tahunnya itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Pinjam ponselmu. Aku ingin membalas _line_ temanku"

Bin memutar bola matanya kesal. Sudah tidak heran jika adiknya itu selalu masuk ke kamarnya dan meminta _hotspot_. Rumah Bin memang luas dengan pekarangan yang indah yang dirawat oleh umma-nya. Keluarga Bin juga termasuk dalam golongan berkecukupan. Hanya saja, pendidikan yang diajarkan orang tua mereka membuat mereka berdua bukan menjadi orang yang manja seperti pada umumnya.

"Mintalah appa untuk memasang _wifi_ "

"Akan ku usahakan nanti"

Soo Ah terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya membalas _line_ temannya itu. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah kakaknya yang masih sibuk dengan novel romansa.

Soo Ah menggeleng pelan mengusir pikiran aneh yang sempat datang di kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ia melirik ke arah kakaknya. Kali ini dengan mata menyipit.

 _Ada sesuatu yang perlu diselidiki._

"Kau habis berciuman?"

Bin menatap adiknya kaget sebelum ia mengulum bibirnya sendiri menutupi ke anehan yang terlihat jelas di mata adiknya itu.

"Siapa yang menciummu?"

Bin terdiam mencari alasan. Ia teringat akan sesuatu yang dibacanya yang mengulas tentang apa yang terjadi setelah kau berciuman dengan seseorang. Lebih tepatnya kalimat itu ada di internet. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk membaca agar ia tidak diam menghadapi pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Lebah"

Soo Ah mendekati kakaknya yang sedang berbohong itu. Soo Ah memang berumur di bawah kakaknya, hanya saja Soo Ah tahu perbedaan dicium lebah atau dicium manusia.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku, _oppa_ "

Soo Ah mendekati kakaknya itu perlahan. Sedangkan, Bin mulai mundur hingga ia kepalanya jatuh di kasurnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Soo Ah menindih tubuh kakaknya itu dan menurunkan sedikit kaus yang dipakai kakaknya. Ia sedikit kaget melihat tanda kemerahan di perpatahan leher kakaknya. Tadinya ia berfikir salah lihat. Namun, ia benar-benar melihatnya dengan jelas.

Dan ini masih baru.

=3=

"Enghh"

Bin menggigit bibirnya menahan suara aneh yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya saat permukaan bibir Eunwoo menyapa kulit lehernya. Tanpa sadar tangannya menepak kepala Eunwoo mencoba menjauhkan diri dari sosok berbahaya ini.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Eunwoo mengancingkan kemeja Bin seperti semula. Tak ada penolakan dari Bin saat ia melakukan itu. Ia bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk mengacak rambut kecoklatan Bin.

"Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku"

=3=

Bin mengacak rambut dengan frustasi. Bahkan, sesekali ia membenturkan kepalanya ke meja membuat seluruh penghuni yang berkeliaran di kantin menatapnya heran.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Ia kehilangan keperawanannya"

Chanwoo menatap Soo Ah dengan tatapan kaget. Bahkan sumpitnya melakukan terjun bebas dari tangannya. Pemuda itu menepuk pipinya sendiri mencoba memastikan jika apa yang didengarnya tadi bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Kau serius? Lalu kenapa ia tidak bahagia? Sebagai seorang pria bu-"

"Maksudku, ia kehilangan ciuman pertamanya" Soo Ah mendekatkan diri ke telinga Chanwoo. "Kau tahu tidak siapa yang melakukan itu pada kakakku?"

Pletakkk.

Pletakkk.

"Jangan menggosip tentang Moon Bin di hadapanku"

Bin berteriak kesal menatap teman dan adiknya bergantian. Saat ini kepalanya sedang kacau dan dua orang terdekatnya malah mentertawakannya. Bukankah itu menyebalkan.

"Oke, kami akan menggosipkan Moon Bin di tempat lain"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian seperti itu padaku"

Bin menelungkup menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih memerah karena mengingat kejadian kemarin. Chanwoo dan Soo ah tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Bin.

 _Manis_.

"Hai"

Chanwoo dan Soo Ah terdiam melihat sosok yang duduk tepat disebelah Bin. Kedua orang itu saling bertatapan dengan wajah bingung seolah kedua pasang mata itu mengatakan "bagaimana bisa?"

"Pergilah, kalian mengganggu acara berfikirku"

Chanwoo dan Soo Ah mundur perlahan meninggalkan Bin bersama dengan seseorang yang membuat semua gadis yang ada di kantin menjerit.

Namun, bukan Soo Ah namanya jika ia meninggalkan kakaknya begitu saja. Gadis cantik itu bersembunyi di tempat yang cukup untuk memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya itu.

"Apa kemarin aku menyakitimu?"

Bin masih dalam posisinya, pemuda manis itu tidak mempedulikan suara yang menyapanya.

" _Earth calling_ Moon Bin"

Bin dengan cepat menepis tangan yang mengenai pucuk kepalanya. Ia masih dalam posisinya. Tak ada minat sedikitpun untuk mendongak ataupun memunculkan kepalanya.

" _Mianhae_ "

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku?"

Bin akhirnya bersuara. Ia mengintip sedikit dari celah yang terbentuk oleh tangannya. Gerakan kecil yang dilakukan Bin membuat Eunwoo tersenyum tipis.

"Hatiku yang mencarimu"

Teng teng teng.

Bin masih diam tidak peduli dengan suara bel masuk. Begitu pula pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Hei, mau keluar bersamaku?"

Bin tersentak kecil saat sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya perlahan. Ia menuntup kedua matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut itu. Biasanya, ia akan mudah tertidur jika seseorang melakukan hal seperti ini. Dan, memang benar Bin mulai menutup matanya perlahan.

Tunggu.

Apa?

"Bisakah kau tidak sembarangan menyentuhku?!"

=3=

Setelah perjanjian singkat saat jam istirahat akhirnya Bin menuruti kemauan si pangeran sekolah itu. Kemauan yang membuat kepala Bin benar-benar sakit. Pemuda manis itu butuh istirahat otak dan jantung yang cukup.

 _Ini bukan sedang berkencan._

Bin terus mengulangi kalimat itu dalam kepalanya. Ia takut jika jantung dan otaknya mulai tidak waras. Sejujurnya, Bin masih tidak mengerti kenapa otak dan jantungnya seolah tidak normal jika sedang bersama Eunwoo. Sedikit membingungkan memang tapi, Bin berharap apa yang terjadi padanya tidak seperti di novel romansa yang ia baca.

Kembali ke acara menyebalkan yang tak terduga bagi Bin. Mereka memulai kencan mereka. Bukan kencan. Mereka memulai perjalan mereka menggunakan bus.

Cukup padat dikarenakan mereka memulai disaat jam sekolah berakhir. Padahal Eunwoo ingin mengajak Bin membolos namun Bin dengan cepat menolak.

"Kau itu pintar, membolos pun tak masalah. Tapi, jangan samakan aku denganmu!"

Setelah ucapan Bin yang seperti itu. Akhirnya, Eunwoo berjanji tidak akan mengajak Bin membolos lagi. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengajak Bin membolos dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Ckitt.

Bin merutuk ribuan kali pada sang supir yang membuatnya jatuh dalam pelukan Eunwoo. Dan, lebih parahnya Bin juga merutuk pada Eunwoo yang tidak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Bin.

Ini memang kesalahannya. Tidak. Ini kesalahan Eunwoo yang mengajaknya pergi di jam pulang sekolah. Jika saja Eunwoo mengajaknya menggunakan mobil pribadi ia tidak perlu berdesakan seperti ini.

"Jika saja tadi kita menggunakan mobilku. Mungkin aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini"

Bin terdiam. Ia menghela napas kecil saat mengingat menit lalu. Eunwoo memang membawa mobil. Dan pemuda tampan itu ingin membawa Bin menggunakan mobilnya. Hanya saja, Bin memikirkan hal yang tidak baik jika nanti hanya ada mereka berdua.

 _Dasar Bin bodoh_.

"Aku baru ingat"

Bin menjauhkan diri untuk mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Eunwoo yang melihat tingkah Bin langsung mendekatkan diri mencoba untuk melirik apa yang membuat pemuda manis itu sibuk dan mengabaikannya.

"Kita turun di halte depan"

Eunwoo merangkul pundak Bin dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Dahinya berkerut bingung melihat ponsel Bin.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke karnaval"

Eunwoo mengangguk kecil menyetujui. Ia sedikit bingung karena seingatnya di daerahnya tidak ada karnaval apapun.

"Baru dibuka hari ini. Dan lagi, tempat itu dekat rumah ku"

=3=

"Woahh ramainya"

Eunwoo berdecak kagum saat mereka sampai di tempat yang Bin maksud. Benar-benar sebuah karnaval. Tempat menarik untuk kencan pertama mereka. Tunggu, bukan kencan.

Grep.

Bin yang semula melamun itu pun tersentak kecil mendapati tangannya sudah bertaut dengan tangan Eunwoo.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau hilang dikeramaian. Jangan salah paham"

"Aku ingin main tembak-tembakan itu. _Kajja_ "

Bin yang semula sedikit canggung itu mulai membiasakan diri. Ia sedikit aneh pada tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba kaku itu. Namun, ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan menyingkirkan hal-hal aneh yang mulai mengotori pikirannya.

" _Apa kau merasakan getaran cinta itu, oppa?"_

Heol. Disaat seperti ini kenapa ucapan Soo Ah tiba-tiba berputar di kepalanya?!

"Kau tidak main?"

Eunwoo tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Bin. Kekasihnya. Tunggu. Bukan kekasih. Bin yang semula memegang pistol pun menodongkan pistolnya di kepala Eunwoo.

"Jika aku ikut main aku akan menghabiskan semua hadiah yang ada"

Bin berdecak kecil. Ia menarik tangannya kembali dan mulai memposisikan pistol layaknya seorang sniper handal.

Satu kali gagal.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Empat kali.

Bin menatap peluru terakhirnya dengan pucat. Ia tidak membawa cukup uang untuk menambah permainan. Ini saja ia ada orang berbaik hati mentraktirnya.

Bin menatap Eunwoo yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Bin yang semula ingin minta tambah pun akhirnya ia kembali berharap jika kali ini ia berhasil.

Grep.

Tubuh Bin lagi-lagi kaku saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Eunwoo. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat berharap ini hanya sebuah fantasi gila kepalanya.

Namun, saat ia melirik ke belakang pemuda manis itu terus menerus merutuk.

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Tapi, kurasa aku bukan targetnya"

Bin yang sadar jika ia menatap Eunwoo pun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia masih mencoba untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan itu. Lagi-lagi jantungnya bermasalah di saat seperti ini.

 _Apa ini yang namanya getaran cinta?_

Bunyi berdering dari kaleng kosong menyadarkan Bin dari lamunannya. Perlahan tangan Eunwoo mulai menjauh.

Pukk.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik. Hanya saja, aku lebih baik darimu"

Bin terdiam sesaat mencerna kalimat Eunwoo. Dengan cepat Bin menepak kepala Eunwoo.

" _Ahjussi_ , aku ingin boneka beruang itu"

Bin yang tahu Eunwoo memilih boneka yang ia incar dari awal pun hanya merengut kesal. Tangannya lagi-lagi menepak kepala Eunwoo yang langsung ditahan oleh Eunwoo.

"Seharusnya, dari awal kekasihmu saja yang memegang kendali"

E-eh/?

"Dia bukan kekasihku, _ahjussi_!"

Bin berteriak kesal mendengar ucapan ahjussi yang memberikan boneka beruang pada Eunwoo. Memangnya, ia pantas bersanding dengan Eunwoo yang _perfect_ itu.

"Ini untukmu" Eunwoo meraih tangan Bin membuat kedua tangan Bin memeluk boneka beruang berukuran cukup besar itu.

" _Gomawo, ahjussi_ "

" _Gamsahamnida_ "

Bin menunjukkan cengirannya dan menunduk kepada ahjussi atas tingkahnya yang kurang sopan. Setelah itu Bin buru-buru menarik tangan Eunwoo menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita tanding memancing?"

Eunwoo menatap Bin dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Ia menduga-duga apa yang akan keluar dari belah bibir Bin saat ini.

" _Rewardnya_.."

Bin mengetuk dagunya berpikir. Ia menatap Eunwoo lalu melihat ke sekeliling berharap dapat sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan hadiah.

Tidak ada.

Bin hanya dapat melihat orang banyak dan penjual gulali serta penjual es krim. Jika, ia mengatakan hadiahnya es krim, ataupun gulali sudah pasti Eunwoo tidak akan tertarik.

"Kau mau hadiahnya apa?"

"Kau"

Bin terdiam sesaat sebelum ia memukul Eunwoo menggunakan boneka yang ia pegang.

Bin mendecih kecil setelahnya. Ia menatap Eunwoo dengan kepala yang terus menerus memikirkan hal yang tidak baik untuk tidurnya nanti malam.

"Aku akan menciummu, jika kau menang" Bin tersenyum kecil. " _Not just a kiss, it's french kiss._ Atau mungkin lebih"

Bin menarik tangan Eunwoo yang masih membeku di tempat setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Bin. Otaknya yang jenius itu memutar kembali kalimat Bin seolah itu adalah memori usang yang sudah rusak.

Atau mungkin lebih?

Terdengar sangat ambigu.

Bukankah itu hadiah yang menarik bagi seorang Cha Eunwoo.

"Binnie. Itu permainan anak-anak. Bisakah kita mencari permainan yang lain?"

"Tidak! Aku ingin menang kali ini. Saat aku menang kau harus menuruti permintaanku!"

Eunwoo mendapati jemari telunjuk Bin berada di dahinya. Jarak mereka yang cukup dekat itu membuat Eunwoo sedikit tersenyum saat melihat kilat ambisi di mata Bin.

"Pegang"

Bin memberikan boneka beruang yang langsung diterima oleh Eunwoo. Pemuda manis itu membuat kontak dengan gadis dengan sesekali melirik ke arah Eunwoo.

"Uang" Sebelum Eunwoo sempat protes Bin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak punya uang"

Eunwoo yang sudah malas meladeni tingkah Bin pun langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikannya pada Bin.

"Aku percaya padamu"

Eunwoo yang mendapati tatapan bingung Bin pun langsung menjawab tanpa menunggu pertanyaan dari bibir mungil Bin.

Setelah mendapatkan alat pancing mainan dan ember kecil. Bin dan Eunwoo pun duduk bersebelahan. Tidak benar-benar sebelahan karena di antara mereka ada boneka beruang besar.

" _Hana, dul, set_ "

Eunwoo masih terdiam dalam posisinya. Ia melirik Bin yang sibuk memainkan pancingnya seolah ia pemancing handal.

Eunwoo diam-diam tersenyum melihat Bin. Ia mulai melirik ke arah gadis yang terus-menerus memperhatikan mereka berdua. Sedikit risih memang saat gadis itu menatapnya namun, entah kenapa Eunwoo mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Jemari panjang Eunwoo ditaruh di depan bibirnya seolah menyuruh gadis itu untuk pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Diam-diam Eunwoo mengambil ikan yang ada di ember Bin dengan gerakan yang sangat halus. Beruntung jika ember Bin hanya berbatasan dengan boneka saja.

"Aku tidak melihatmu memancing"

Eunwoo yang memang sudah menyiapkan ikan di kail magnetnya pun mulai menggoyangkan kailnya disertai dengan kedipan sebelah mata.

"Waktu habis"

Bin menoleh menatap gadis yang sudah mengambil ember kecil miliknya bersamaan dengan ember kecil milik Eunwoo.

Bin mengambil bonekanya dan berdiri mencoba mengintip dan mengira hasil yang diperoleh Eunwoo.

Bin terdiam saat gadis itu mulai menurunkan kedua ember miliknya dan Eunwoo. Pemuda manis itu menelan ludah dan melihat sekeliling mencari celah untuk kabur.

Tanpa perlu menunggu perhitungan dari gadis itu Bin langsung melesat menerobos kerumunan.

Eunwoo yang melihat Bin melarikan diri dari pandangannya pun ikut menerobos kerumunan dengan sebelumnya ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada gadis itu.

Benar-benar pasangan licik.

Grep.

Eunwoo menahan tangan Bin dan membalik tubuh Bin menghadapnya. Eunwoo mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

Hanya sebuah kecupan untuk mengetahui apakah Bin akan menolak atau malah dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Tunggu"

Eunwoo menjauhkan diri dari Bin. Kedua matanya menatap Bin dengan tatapan bertanya. Mungkinkah hadiah yang dikatakan Bin tadi hanya sebuah khayalan Eunwoo semata?

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain sampai Bin mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka kembali.

Kali ini Bin mengecup bibir Eunwoo, menghisap bibir pink itu sebagai permulaan. Pemuda manis itu mengikuti cara bermain Eunwoo saat mereka bertemu di perpustakaan.

Dan sialnya, Bin mendesah kecil disaat pagutan bibir Eunwoo menerobos rongga mulutnya dengan sangat lihai.

=3=

"Mimpi buruk"

Soo Ah yang semula asik dengan ponselnya pun melirik ke arah kakaknya yang berteriak. Bahkan, pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu melempar buku dengan sembarang.

"Jika perlu ku ingatkan. Kau belum tertidur, _oppa_ "

Bin menatap Soo Ah dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia buru-buru menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Pasti Soo Ah akan berpikir jika kakaknya itu gila sekarang.

"Masih ada yang namanya "

Bin langsung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimutnya. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Ia bahkan membayangkan semua adegan gila bersama pemuda itu. Bin sudah gila saat ini.

"Apa efeknya separah itu?" Soo Ah tiba-tiba merasa iba pada kakaknya itu. "Hei, kau hanya kehilangan ciuman pertamamu. Tidak usah berlebihan"

Bin tetap tak bergeming. Membuat Soo Ah yang sedari tadi membujuk kakaknya untuk tidak terlalu murung itupun kesal. Setelah Bin mengaku pada Soo Ah apa yang terjadi padanya, saat itu juga Soo Ah tidak begitu peduli lagi. Toh, kakaknya itu sudah cukup umur untuk kehilangan ciuman pertamanya.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya setelah itu terjadi aku selalu membayangkan jika aku menjadi kekasihnya. Itu sungguh menggelikan. Dan lagi, di sana kau menyebut ciuman pertama itu sebagai hilangnya keperawanan"

Soo Ah menatap kakaknya tak percaya. Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia hanya memastikan jika yang ia lihat itu benar adanya. Hanya itu saja tidak lebih. Setelah ia memastikan itu ia hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Tapi, melihat respon kakaknya yang berlebihan itu membuatnya benar-benar tertawa. Bin terlihat seperti seorang perawan yang baru merasakan yang namanya ciuman pertama.

"Masa remaja yang menyedihkan. Kurasa, kau juga belum mimpi basah"

 ** _Gue balik dengan lanjutan yang bikin gue ketawa sendirian. Kalo ada yang gak ngerti jadi tuh pas flashback si Binnie tuh langsung mikir kemana-mana. Namanya juga kehilangan harta berharga ya otomatis Binnie setiap mengingatnya tuh ke bawa sampe kemana-mana XDD_** ** _Dan, efek sebelumnya Binnie baca novel romansa ya makin menjadi deh khayalan liar ala Moon Bin XDD_** ** _Btw, gue ngerasa si Moon Bin di sini unyu banget ehhhh._** ** _Hope u like it arohadeul_**


	3. 3

_Di dalam sebuah film yang pernah kulihat. Hampir semua cinta pertama mereka kandas. Entahlah, aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dan bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi. Namun, aku berharap kisah cintaku tidak seperti di film. Karena, cinta pertama itu benar-benar ada disaat aku masih polos. Bahkan, aku masih tidak tahu apakah aku mencintainya atau hanya sekedar suka sesaat._

L.O.V.E=

Pagi yang cerah untuk melakukan rutinitas minggu yang selalu ada. Dimulai dari bangun lebih siang dari biasanya dan menonton film sepanjang hari. Tunggu, untuk minggu pagi yang cantik ditemani dengan nyanyian burung kecil ini. Bin telah merencanakan sesuatu.

 _Membetulkan motornya._

Setelah cukup lama Bin menabung untuk mempercantik motornya. Akhirnya, ia dapat membawa motor besarnya itu ke bengkel. Sebenarnya, Bin masuk ke dalam anggota keluarga yang cukup, lebih dari cukup malah. Hanya saja, didikan dari kecil membuat Bin bertekad untuk menabung dan membeli barang yang diinginkan sendiri.

Pekerjaan Moon Bin adalah pelajar. Untuk itulah ia menggunakan jabatan pelajar yang melekat padanya itu untuk dijadikan ladang uang setiap harinya.

Dan disinilah Moon Bin berada. Merincikan kekurangan pada motornya dan meminta untuk diganti dengan yang lebih baik lagi.

Sebenarnya, kerusakan pada motornya tidak parah. Hanya lecet dan bagian kepalanya yang remuk itu. Tidak separah hancur berkeping dilindas truk bukan?

"Cha Eunwoo?"

Bin berjenggit kaget menatap sosok dengan rambut hitam legam yang sedang menaiki motornya. Ini sudah dua jam lebih Bin menunggu wajar saja jika saat namanya dipanggil itu motornya sudah dalam keadaan di tes.

"Hai"

Eunwoo turun dari motor Bin. Ia menepuk bahu Bin seolah memberikan kode untuk mengikutinya. Ada hal yang cukup penting yang harus dikatakan saat ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Tangki bensin motormu pecah"

"Lalu? Kau menggantinya?"

"Iya. Jadi, biayanya bertambah. Dan satu lagi oli yang kau inginkan sudah habis jadi, salah satu pegawai kami harus berlari mencarinya. Butuh ongkos tambahan"

Bin terdiam. Ia mengira di kepalanya berapa uang yang akan dikeluarkannya kali ini. Mungkinkah jika ia harus menjual ginjal untuk membayarnya?

"Itu bukan kesalahanku. Kau melakukan tanpa perintah dariku. Jadi, aku tidak akan mau membayarnya"

Bin menaruh telunjuknya tepat di kening Eunwoo membuat pemuda dengan rambut berwarna gelap itu mendecih kecil. Perlakuan Bin benar-benar membuatnya hampir tertawa. Entahlah, ini pertama kali ada yang berani padanya.

"Kalau begitu, motormu mulai hari ini ku tahan hingga kau mau melunasi semuanya"

" _M-mwo?"_

3=

"Tidakkah ini terlalu terburu-buru, _oppa_?"

Pemuda itu menurunkan kupluk yang digunakannya memperlihatkan rambut hitam gelap miliknya. Matanya yang bulat itu menyipit kecil menatap gadis yang ada di depannya. Ia mengetuk dagunya berpikir kecil.

"Tapi, aku ingin cepat-cepat memilikinya"

3=

Bin merutuk ribuan kali saat ia harus menanggung uang yang benar-benar menguras dompetnya. Ia tidak datang ke pertandingan balap motor semalam. Motornya ditahan. Dan sialnya ia harus memilih salah satu dari kata menyicil uang motor atau uang taruhannya.

Bin terlibat balap liar. Itu sudah melekat padanya saat ia baru memasuki menengah atas. Ia menganggap menjadi anggota dan ikut organisasi motor itu adalah hal yang sangat menakjubkan. Ia menjadikan kegiatan itu sebagai ladang uangnya selain status pelajar yang melekat pada dirinya.

"Si brengsek itu benar-benar harus musnah"

Bin menempelkan kepalanya pada tiang yang berdiri tegak ditengah padatnya sekumpulan orang. Ia lagi-lagi naik angkutan umum. Ini sudah hari ketujuh ia menaiki bus. Ia tidak menyukai suasana sesak dan acara berhenti yang cukup membuatnya benar-benar ingin menguliti sang supir.

Sudah dua puluh menit Bin di dalam bus yang masih diam tak bergerak dari halte dekat rumahnya itu. Bin merasa jika hari ini ia benar-benar sial. Dan itu semua karena ulah Cha Eunwoo.

"Kau lagi!"

Bin berteriak histeris saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok Eunwoo yang nyatanya sejak tadi sudah ada di depannya dengan kacamata dan masker di wajahnya. Dengan penampilan seperti itu mana bisa Bin mengenali wajahnya.

"Yeah, _grumpy_ "

Mimpi buruk. Orang yang benar-benar ingin ia hindari sudah ada di depannya saat ini. ini benar-benar mimpi buruk yang menyebalkan. Seharusnya, ia pergi menjauh dan seharusnya Tuhan mengabulkan keinginan Bin untuk tidak melihat wajah tampan Eunwoo.

Tunggu. Apa ia baru saja mengatakan jika Eunwoo itu tampan.

Demi apa Bin. Apa otakmu sudah benar-benar rusak setelah melihat Eunwoo? Atau memang sebenarnya otakmu sudah rusak sejak lama? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan musuh dalam kisah percintaanmu itu dengan sebutan tampan? Ayolah, kau lebih tampan dari Eunwoo.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Mungkin karena kau memanggilku"

"Aku bahkan tidak sudi memanggil namamu!"

Eunwoo menaikkan maskernya menutupi setengah wajahnya. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan menaikkan kupluk jaketnya. Lagi-lagi ia mengabaikan ucapan Bin.

Alasan mengapa Eunwoo menurunkan maskernya tadi hanya karena kacamatanya yang tiba-tiba berembun. Padahal, Eunwoo sangat suka mendengar gerutuan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Bin.

"Kau itu jago bermain dengan mesin ya?"

"Kau bertanya padaku?"

"Tidak jadi"

Bin yang semula ingin mengajak Eunwoo berbicara pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mendecih kesal saat tahu jika Eunwoo bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara.

"Kurasa aku cukup mahir untuk bermain dengan bibirmu, tapi tidak dengan mempermainkan hatimu"

 _What the-_

3=

"Hwang Eunbi"

Bin menusuk-nusuk pipinya sendiri berharap gadis cantik bernama 'Hwang Eunbi' itu akan meliriknya. Ini sudah lima menit setelah Bin melakukan aksinya yang sangat menggelikan bagi Soo Ah dan Chanwoo.

Tingkah Bin hari ini sangat aneh. Bin dikenal dengan tingkahnya yang 'cool' dan dingin. Namun, saat kau melihat Bin saat ini sudah dapat dipastikan kau benar-benar ingin mengguyur Bin dengan kuah ramyun.

" _Oppa_ , nanti kau mau pulang bersamaku tidak?"

Bin menghentikan kegiatannya yang mengganggu Sinb. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Tidak biasanya adiknya itu mau pulang bersamanya. Biasanya Soo Ah lebih banyak waktu bersama teman perempuannya.

"Kukira seumur hidup kalian tidak akan melakukan hal yang dilakukan kakak adik saat satu sekolah"

Sinb akhirnya membuka suara. Ia menepak kepala Bin karena kesal acara makannya sejak tadi tidak berjalan nyaman seperti saat ia menghabiskan jam istirahat bersama teman perempuannya.

"Perlu ku ingatkan Hwang Eunbi. Kurasa semenjak masa orientasi selesai pun kau bahkan tidak mau pulang ataupun berangkat bersama kami"

"Salah sendiri rumah kalian jauh"

"Kau yang seenaknya pindah Hwang Eunbi"

"Lagipula, ada seseorang yang akan mengantarku pulang. Jadi, kurasa kalian sudah cukup membantuku sebelum ada orang itu"

Deg.

Bin merasakan jika jantungnya tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak. Ia menaruh jarinya di hidung mencoba memastikan jika ia masih hidup.

Ada apa dengan jantungnya saat ini? Apakah jantungnya sudah malas bekerja sama dengannya? Kenapa selalu saja jantungnya melakukan hal yang aneh yang dapat membuatnya menggila setiap saat?

"Kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil menanggapi. Ia menepuk bahu Bin yang duduk di sebelahnya itu dengan kasar. Sentuhan itu membuat Bin berjenggit kaget dan menatap Sinb dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak seperti kakakmu yang bodoh ini, Soo Ah. Apalagi sepertimu Chanwoo" Sinb menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tapi, kurasa kalian sudah memiliki 'crush' hanya saja kalian terlalu bodoh dalam hal seperti itu"

"Pantas saja kau jarang sekali mau berkumpul dengan kami seperti ini"

Bin menulikan telinganya. Ia menfokuskan kedua matanya pada bekal yang sejak tadi ia abaikan. Semua ini karena Sinb. Ia mengabaikan makanannya hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari gadis itu. Namun, entahlah. Bin sudah mulai putus asa.

Mungkin memang benar cinta pertama akan kandas seiring berjalannya waktu.

3=

"Sudah cukup"

Bin menatap adik kelasnya itu dengan jengah. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya mereka beristirahat. Bahkan, mereka menghabiskan hampir tiga puluh menit hanya untuk istirahat. Bukankah menyebalkan?

"Kurasa kau biasanya lebih kuat dari ini, Rocky"

Rocky menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan tenang. Ia mengatur napasnya yang terengah akibat kegiatannya bersama Bin. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Tidak, lebih tepatnya hatinya juga terbakar karena ulah Moon Bin.

"Kau latihan sendiri saja, _hyung_ "

Bin menaruh botol minuman tepat di dahi Rocky. Pemuda manis itu ikut merebahkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Rocky. Ia merasakan lelah yang dirasakan Rocky. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi. Kelas tiga sudah sibuk dengan ujian akhir mereka. Itu berarti Rocky dan Bin harus latihan untuk penampilan yang maksimal saat perpisahan nanti.

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang ya?"

Rocky menatap Bin kaget. Apa ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sedang patah hati? Atau malah Bin sebenarnya sudah mengetahui semuanya?

Benar. Rocky sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini. Ia tidak pernah segila ini. Kejadian pertama yang membuatnya benar-benar hampir gila. Dimana ia berharap jika ia dapat melupakan semua yang terekam jelas di kepalanya.

"Jika iya. Berarti dugaanku benar" Bin tersenyum kecil. "Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, kau sedang patah hati kan?"

Rocky bangkit dari posisinya. Ia menegak habis air yang ada di botol itu. Ia gugup saat ini. Jika Bin mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tidakkah itu berarti Bin tahu akan seseorang yang membuatnya gila saat ini?

"Menurutmu cinta itu apa?"

"Cinta itu adalah tuntutan hati. Namun, terkadang cinta itu juga harus menggunakan akal sehat" Rocky melirik jam tangannya. "Jam istirahat kedua sudah selesai. Perjanjian kita pada kepala sekolah hanya dari istirahat pertama hingga istirahat kedua bukan? Aku pergi"

3=

"Kurasa Rocky menyukainya"

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

Gadis berambut coklat terang itu mengeluarkan lollipop dari mulutnya. Ia menopang dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Jangan lupakan seringai kecil yang menghiasi bibirnya yang mungil itu.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti"

"Kurasa kau perlu ke dokter mata" Gadis itu menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Rocky menyukai orang lain"

Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah lawan bicaranya. Ia mengemut lollipopnya dengan bola mata yang berputar seakan ia berpikir.

"Ayo kita taruhan"

3=

"Aku membayarnya lunas"

Eunwoo terkekeh kecil menatap uang yang diberikan Bin. Ini hari kedua setelah penahanan motor yang dilakukan Eunwoo seenaknya. Dan, satu-satu cara untuk mendapatkan motornya kembali hanya satu. Mengemis pada orang tuanya. Dengan jaminan uang sakunya.

Setidaknya setelah ini Bin dapat kembali bertanding dan mendapatkan uang yang banyak.

"Akhirnya, my _sweetie_ kembali padaku"

Eunwoo menarik tangan Bin membuatnya mendekat. Ia mengecup ujung telinga Bin lembut membuat pemiliknya sedikit menjauh.

"Jika aku melihatmu balapan lagi. Akan ku pastikan motormu benar-benar hancur"

Bin menatap punggung Eunwoo yang menjauh darinya. Ia melirik motornya yang sudah dalam keadaan utuh itu. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada motor kesayangannya itu.

"Dia tidak menempelkan kamera aneh padamu kan, _sweetheart_?"

3=

Motornya menghilang. Kunci motor cadangannya juga hilang. Buku kepemilikan pun hilang. Semuanya hilang hanya dalam satu malam. Tapi, kenapa sepeda adiknya tidak hilang? Mobil ayahnya tidak menghilang juga? Semua yang ada dirumahnya lengkap. Hanya motor dan surat-suratnya yang menghilang.

Bin lagi-lagi mengutuk Cha Eunwoo. Setelah kemenangannya semalam. Ia tidak dapat menemukan motornya di pagi hari. Untuk itulah Bin rela mengajak Eunwoo bertemu dan meminta kembali motornya.

Bin tidak asal menuduh. Itu harus ditegaskan agar tidak ada yang salah paham. Tiga hari setelah ia mengambil motornya yang ditahan itu Bin mengikuti balapan lagi. Dan, alasan kenapa Bin mengatakan jika Eunwoo pelaku pencurian itu hanya satu.

Eunwoo pernah mengatakan jika ia melihat Bin balapan lagi. Maka saat itu juga ia akan menghancurkan motor Bin. Jadi, ada kemungkinan Eunwoo melihat Bin balapan dan mengambil motor Bin.

Namun, darimana Eunwoo dapat mengambil surat-suratnya?

"Cha Eunwoo brengsek"

"Hei _grumpy_ "

Eunwoo duduk tepat di depan Bin. Tanpa ragu pemuda itu langsung merampas minum Bin dan meneguknya hingga habis. Eunwoo sudah pernah mengatakan jika ia menyukai saat-saat Bin sedang menggerutu bukan? Jadi, pangeran tampan kita itu menikmati setiap kata umpatan dari Bin.

"Binnie"

"Kembalikan motorku"

"Aku tidak mengambil motormu"

"Jangan bohong. Kau bilang kau akan menghancurkan motorku. Jadi, sudah jelas jika kau pelakunya Cha Eunwoo"

Eunwoo membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget. Dari kalimat Bin barusan sudah sangat jelas jika Bin mengaku jika ia melakukan balapan liar lagi. Sepertinya seseorang sudah abis kesabaran menghadapi Moon Bin.

"Jika kau menginginkan motormu. Ikuti aku"

3=

Bin duduk di sofa dengan gelisah. Ia meneliti ruangan yang ia tempati saat ini. Tidak ada yang spesial dari ruangan ini. Hanya ada sofa berukuran sedang dan mini. Meja kecil dan televisi. Tidak ada yang menarik.

"Di mana kau menyembunyikan motorku?!"

Eunwoo hanya menatap Bin dalam diam. Pemuda itu membiarkan Bin berceloteh dan memaki dirinya. Ia tidak pernah bosan mendengar celotehan Bin yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Kau haus?"

"Ya sedikit. Tapi, sebelumnya bisakah kau kembalikan motorku?!"

"Aku tidak tahu di mana motormu"

"Jangan bercanda Cha Eunwoo!"

"Terserahmu"

Bin mengepal tangannya kuat. Matanya menyipit dan sedikit geraman keluar dari bibirnya. Ia sudah cukup sabar sampai saat ini. Bukankah seharusnya Eunwoo mengembalikan motornya. Hanya itu yang Bin inginkan.

Grep.

Kepalan tangan Bin yang hampir mengenai wajahnya pun dengan cepat ditahannya. Eunwoo malah menarik tangan Bin membuat jarak di antara mereka menipis hingga.

"Jika aku tahu. Aku juga tidak akan memberikannya padamu"

" _Wae? Wae_?" Eunwoo berjalan ke arah dapur. "Yakkk Cha Eunwoo"

3=

"Dia mengambil motorku"

Rocky menatap Bin dengan kekehan kecil. Wajah Bin yang menderita itu sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Bahkan, tingkahnya yang meraung-raung itupun membuat Rocky tak habis pikir. Apakah benar jika Bin itu adalah kakak kelasnya?

Bin lebih terlihat seperti adik kelasnya. Atau bahkan, anak berumur lima tahun yang permennya diambil.

"Kau bilang saja pada Myungjun _hyung_ "

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu, Rocky" Bin menangkup wajah Rocky. "Ia bisa membunuhku. Sekarang saja, dia sudah menerorku"

Rocky menepuk kepala Bin pelan saat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dan menangis.

"Aku harus apa?"

"Minta maaf saja pada Eunwoo _hyung_. Kurasa ia akan mengembalikan motormu setelah itu"

3=

"Sudah kuduga. Ia menyukai Bin _oppa_ " Gadis berambut light brown itu menatap datar ke arah sosok misterius yang ada di depannya. "Jadi? Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang aku lihat kali ini"

Gadis berambut light brown itu mendekat. Ia mengambil map berwarna merah itu dengan ragu. Mungkinkah itu sesuatu yang akan membuat jantungnya berhenti sejenak?

" _Fxxk it"_

" _Language_ "

3=

Bin menatap pintu apartment itu dengan ragu. Ia yang sudah hampir mengenai kenop pintu itu pun menarik tangannya kembali. Ia masih ragu. Di satu sisi ia tidak mau kembali lagi ke tempat jahanam ini. Namun, di sisi lainnya ia harus mendapatkan motornya kembali.

Bin terduduk lemas di pintu apartment. Ia menelungkup dan menyembunyikan wajahnya saat ia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

Bin mengintip dari celah tangannya. Ia lagi-lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tunggu, apakah ia salah tempat?

Orang yang melewatinya tadi adalah Eunwoo. Namun, kenapa Eunwoo tidak berhenti dan mengusirnya? Pemuda berambut hitam itu malah melewatinya begitu saja.

"Jika kau mau ke tempatku cari nomor 1004 bukan 1003"

3=

Hug.

Bin langsung berlari ke arah Eunwoo dan memeluk pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Entah apa yang ada di kepala Bin. Yang ia tahu semua orang pasti menyukai saat-saat _aegyo_ yang dilakukan Bin. Dan, mau tak mau Bin akan melakukan aegyo itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kembalikan motorku"

3=

Bin menggeleng kecil untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya. Ia sudah berpikir gila saat Eunwoo melewati dirinya beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia masih terdiam dalam posisinya. Tidak berminat untuk menghampiri Eunwoo yang masih berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Kemarilah"

Bin mendongak saat kepalanya menerima sentuhan kecil dari tangan Eunwoo. Seolah menghipnotis dengan mudah Bin bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Eunwoo dengan tangan yang terkait satu sama lain.

"Aku menerima paket saat aku pulang sekolah tadi"

Bin memperhatikan Eunwoo yang sibuk mencari sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya kedua mata Bin membulat melihat kunci dengan strap namanya.

"Apa ini milikmu?"

Bugh.

Bin dengan cepat melayangkan tinju pada Eunwoo hingga membuat Eunwoo terjatuh dan kepalanya sukses mengenai meja.

"Sudah kuduga kau pelakunya. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku eoh?"

Bin memerah tangannya masih mengepal kencang tidak peduli pada kondisi Eunwoo yang masih terdiam dalam posisinya. Sepertinya Eunwoo masih kaget menerima pukulan dari Bin.

Bin itu laki-laki ingat. Dan sialnya Bin memiliki tangan yang bagus. Wajar saja jika Eunwoo langsung terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Seharusnya kau kembalikan kemarin, Cha Eunwoo. Kau membuatku harus membayar taruhan si-"

Chuu~

Bin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat sesuatu yang lembab menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Anehnya Bin tidak menolak ia hanya terdiam dan menikmati.

Hanya sebuah kecupan dengan detik yang lama. Tidak lebih. Namun, kejadian tadi benar-benar membuat jantung Bin berhenti cukup lama.

"Kurasa cara menghentikan bicaramu sangat mudah"

Deg.

"Apa kau merasakan getaran itu, _oppa_?"

 ** _Yeahhh I'm back_**

 ** _Lupakan chap 2 yang lebih ke khayalan si Moon Bin Makasih yang sudah setia menungguku dan cerita anehku inilop yuuuuu_**


	4. 4

_Aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah kau menyukaiku ataupun tidak. Yang aku tahu hanya satu. Aku mencintaimu. Itu sudah cukup jelas saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang disebut cinta mulai tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Ya, mungkin._

=L.O.V.E=

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Bin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia mendengar dari Bobby jika malam ini akan ada balapan. Dan itu sudah pasti jika orang yang akan dipilih untuk mengikuti balapan itu adalah dirinya.

"Kau bukan anggota lagi"

Bin hampir membuka mulutnya lebar mendengar kalimat singkat dari belah bibir Myungjun. Orang yang selalu mempercayakan segala balapan dengan taruhan yang tinggi padanya. Namun, sekarang Myungjun mengatakan hal seperti itu?

Apa kesalahannya?

" _Hyung_ , ada apa sebenarnya ini?"

Bin menangkup wajah Myungjun menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Apa ia sedang bermimpi?

Ayolah, balapan ada ladang uang Bin yang paling menguntungkan. Jika ia berhenti balapan ia bisa-bisa makan hanya dengan kecap saja. Oke itu terlalu berlebihan. Namun, uang hasil dari balapannya memang ia gunakan untuk memanjakan dirinya. Termasuk memanjakan perutnya.

"Kau sudah membuatku rugi. Karena kau tidak datang pada hari itu. Kau ingat? Kau membuatku rugi banyak"

Bin berusaha mengingat. Ia merutuk berulang kali setelah ingatannya kembali utuh. Ia benar-benar kesal. Ia ingat pada hari itu ia sedang berada di apartment Eunwoo dan meminta motornya kembali.

Eunwoo benar-benar merusak kehidupannya.

3=

Brakkk.

"Cha Eunwoo, Cha Eunwoo, Cha Eunwoo"

Bin terdiam sesaat menyadari kelakuannya yang terkesan sangat tidak sopan. Semua mata tertuju padanya saat tiba-tiba ia menggebrak pintu dan memanggil nama Eunwoo.

Jujur saja, Bin tidak menyadari tingkahnya yang seenaknya memasuki kelas sunbaenya. Ia masih terbawa emosi semalam. Ia benar-benar membenci Eunwoo.

"Kemarilah"

Eunwoo mengucek matanya sesaat sebelum ia dengan berat menyeret kedua kakinya menghampiri Bin.

Sebenarnya, Eunwoo tadi sedang dalam kondisi tidur di dalam kelas. Ini baru jam istirahat pertama dan Eunwoo memanfaatkan jam istirahatnya hanya untuk tidur. Biasanya, ia akan pergi ke perpustakaan ataupun ke atap. Namun, hari ini ia sangat malas sekali untuk berjalan.

"Kau merindukanku eoh?"

Tuk.

Bin menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat di dahi Eunwoo. Pemuda manis itu menusuk-nusuk dahi Eunwoo masih dengan emosi yang merajainya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Bin berteriak lantang membuat beberapa siswa yang ada di dalam kelas pun mendadak sunyi dan menatap ke arah daun pintu di mana Bin masih dalam keadaan memerah karena marah.

Bisik-bisik dari beberapa mulutpun mulai terdengar hingga ke telinga Bin. Ia berkedip beberapa kali mencoba menafsirkan kata-katanya sendiri. Terkesan ambigu menurut beberapa orang. Itu sudah sangat jelas. Ditambah Bin masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Bin menarik tangannya dan mengigit jarinya. Ia selalu melakukan hal seperti itu jika ia sedang gugup. Dan sialnya, orang yang melihat tingkah Bin malah makin curiga.

"Kurasa kau salah menafsirkannya"

Eunwoo melirik ke teman sekelasnya sesaat sebelum ia menarik tangan Bin dan membawa pemuda manis itu pergi dari kelasnya.

Akan ada banyak kesalahpahaman saat ini. dan Eunwoo percaya itu.

Sebenarnya, Eunwoo tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Bin. Pemuda manis itu pasti mengira jika ia yang mencuri motor Bin dan membuat Bin dikeluarkan dari kelompoknya.

Bin tidak sepenuhnya salah karena, karena memang ia yang meminta Myungjun untuk mengeluarkan Bin dari kelompoknya.

3=

" _Kim Myungjun"_

 _Myungjun membulatkan kedua matanya kaget saat melihat sosok Eunwoo tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah datar khasnya. Ini pertama kalinya Eunwoo datang ke tempatnya, setelah kejadian Eunwoo memutuskan untuk keluar dari teamnya._

 _"Ttarawa"_

 _Myungjun tiba-tiba teringat saat Eunwoo tengah marah padanya bulan lalu. Ia bahkan benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti Eunwoo yang tenang seperti saat pertama kali mereka mengenal satu sama lain._

 _Eunwoo bukanlah orang yang sederhana dan hidup dalam kesederhanaan yang ia palsukan. Ia sebenarnya tipe orang yang sangat egois dan benci kekalahan. Dan lagi, ia sangat over protective pada sesuatu yang sudah menjadi miliknya._

 _Seperti sekarang ini._

 _Myungjun tidak kaget dengan permintaan Eunwoo. Ia hanya mengherankan satu hal. Sejak kapan Eunwoo perhatian pada orang lain?_

 _"Ia memang akan ku keluarkan tadinya, ia sudah membuatku rugi dengan ketidak hadirannya saat itu"_

 _Myungjun menghela napas kecil menandakan jika ia sudah lelah. Sebenarnya, ia masih sedikit heran dengan Eunwoo. Jika orang seperti Eunwoo datang dan berkata seperti itu. Bukankah itu berarti ada hubungan spesial yang disembunyikan Eunwoo? Karena Eunwoo bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan orang lain._

 _"Tapi, apa hubunganmu dengannya?"_

 _"Dia kekasihku. Aku tidak mau dia terluka sama sepertinya dulu"_

3=

Bin dan Eunwoo sama-sama terdiam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka berdua hanya membiarkan bisikan angin yang mengisi kekosongan.

"Jadi?"

Bin tiba-tiba teringat dengan kekesalannya kemarin malam. Ia yang semula melupakan kejadian itu hanya karena Eunwoo dengan cepat menggeretnya ke atap sekolah pun mulai mengingat kenapa dan alasan ia menghampiri Eunwoo di kelasnya.

"Ah, aku ingat sesuatu"

Bin menyentil dahi Eunwoo. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Eunwoo. Beruntung jika tinggi keduanya tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi, sekarang Bin lebih tinggi dari Eunwoo.

"Karena kau. Aku dikeluarkan menjadi anggota!" Bin memukul kepala Eunwoo. "Karena kau juga aku hampir mengalami masa depresi" Bin mendekatkan diri pada Eunwoo. "Dan karena kau juga aku kehilangan ladang uangku, saekki-ya"

Bugh.

Eunwoo menahan kepalan tangan Bin yang hampir mengenai wajahnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mencengkram tangan Bin membuat pemiliknya kaget sekaligus takut.

 _Chuu_ ~

"Aku lebih suka jika wajahmu memerah karena malu"

Hee?

3=

"Eunbi"

Bin lagi-lagi merajuk pada Sinb untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama dengan teman-teman Sinb. Ia tahu jika nantinya ia akan menjadi satu-satu pria. Hanya saja, ia merindukan pergi dan melakukan hal konyol bersama Sinb.

"Aku akan pergi bersama teman perempuanku" Sinb menepak kepala Bin kesal. "Dan aku tidak mau mengajakmu, okay"

Sinb meneruskan perjalanannya yang sempat terganggu oleh kedatangan Bin yang tiba-tiba. Bin akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggu Sinb. Bahkan, saat Sinb sedang mengobrol dengan temannya ia juga akan mengatakan hal yang sangat tidak berguna.

Semenjak Bin tidak ada kegiatan di malam minggu. Ia terus-menerus mengganggu Sinb hingga gadis itu pernah menampar Bin karena terlalu banyak bicara.

"Ayolah, aku kesepian. Chanwoo pergi berkencan, Soo Ah pergi bersama teman-temannya. Dan Rocky entah kemana"

"Kau mempunyai banyak teman, Bin"

Bin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia lagi-lagi mendahului langkah Sinb membuat gadis itu berhenti dan mendengus kesal ke arahnya.

"Aku tetap tidak dapat mengajakmu"

"Aku sendirian dirumah nanti. Ayolah, ajak aku pergi bersamamu"

"Tidak mau!"

3=

Bosan.

Kesal.

Bin hanya mengitari kota dengan motornya. Ia hanya menatap lampu jalan dengan datar. Tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Bahkan, cara mengendarainya terlihat tidak seperti Bin yang biasanya.

Jika saja ia masih menjadi anggota. Mungkin ia sedang bersenang-senang bersama Myungjun dan yang lainnya. Namun, karena ulah Eunwoo ia hanya berkeliling kota tanpa tujuan.

Ia benar-benar membenci Eunwoo.

Drrttt drrrt.

Bin terdiam memproses apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Beruntung gerak tubuhnya lebih cepat dari kepalanya. Jadi, ia tidak terjatuh dari motornya.

"Cha Eunwoo brengsek" Bin memarkirkan motornya di pinggir jalan. "Di sekitar sini tidak ada pom bensin"

"Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu"

Haa?

Bin terus-menerus merutuk setelah ia mengiyakan niat baik pemuda yang ia temui tadi. Ia menatap apartment di depannya. Ia lapar. Haruskah ia masuk dan meminta makan?

Bin menggeleng kecil. Ia menelusuri sekitarnya hingga manik matanya menangkap tempat yang tidak asing lagi di matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengelus perutnya.

"Sekalian saja kubelikan makanan ringan untuk orang asing tadi"

Bin mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya berpikir saat sampai di depan puluhan soju. Ia pun mengambil dua soju dan beberapa camilan. Ia mengeluarkan kartu pelajarnya dan mengintip resah ke arah kasir.

Bin lagi-lagi terduduk. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan soju tanpa perlu mengeluarkan kartu identitas.

"Tuan? Anda sedang apa?"

"Cha Eunwoo brengsek"

Bin buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lagi-lagi mulutnya tidak bisa dikontrol lagi. Ia bahkan mengatai pegawai minimarket dengan brengsek. Tunggu, ia bukan mengatai pegawai itu. Ia memaki Eunwoo yang entah bagaimana masuk ke dalam pikirannya tadi.

Pegawai itu memandang Bin dengan tatapan heran dan takut yang menjadi satu. Ia menatap keranjang belanja Bin sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengambil keranjang itu dan menghitungnya di kasir.

Tidak ada pengecheckan kartu identitas seperti yang Bin khawatirkan. Mungkinkah jika minimarket ini sudah bertuliskan label legal untuk menjual soju tanpa kartu identitas? Atau karena posisi minimarket ini tepat di dalam gang kecil?

"Ambilah"

"Semuanya berapa?"

"Aku bilang ambil dan segeralah pergi"

Bin membelalakkan matanya. Ia yang sudah mengeluarkan dompetnya pun terdiam bingung. Apakah minimarket ini juga berlabel gratis?

Atau mungkin minimarket ini sebenarnya tidak ada dan Bin ternyata ada di suatu tempat antah-berantah?

Hiii.

3=

"Cha Eunwoo Cha Eunwoo Cha Eunwoo"

Bin menggedor-gedor pintu apartment dengan brutal. Namun, Eunwoo orang yang ia sedari panggil tidak kunjung keluar. Apakah Bin benar-benar hanya mengkhayal?

"Tadinya ku kira aku salah dengar" Bin menoleh dan melihat Eunwoo tengah berdiri di pintu apartment lainnya. "Kuingatkan sekali lagi. 1004 nomer apartmentku. Di nomor 1005 itu tidak ada siapa-siapa"

Bin berkedip beberapa kali. Ia menatap nomor apartment dan Eunwoo secara bergantian. Lagi-lagi ia salah.

Hug.

Eunwoo yang mendapati Bin memeluknya pun hanya melongo bingung. Apakah otak Bin terbentur sebelum ke sini?

"Kau kenapa?"

Bin makin memeluk Eunwoo dengan erat. Ini pertama kalinya Bin diperlakukan istimewa oleh beberapa _strangers_ yang ia kenal.

Bin bukannya tidak senang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh beberapa orang hanya saja. Ia curiga. Mungkinkah para strangers yang membantunya tadi adalah si penjahat yang menjual organ tubuh? Bin lebih terbiasa dipukul oleh strangers daripada ditolong oleh strangers

"Apa semua orang di sini selalu membantu orang yang ditemuinya?"

Hee?

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda saat motorku kehabisan bensin di depan apartment tadi. Tapi, anehnya dia membantuku padahal jarak pom dari sini sangat jauh"

Eunwoo yang merasa Bin terlihat seperti bocah berumur lima tahun itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia melepaskan pelukan Bin perlahan dan menuntun bayi besar itu memasuki apartmentnya.

"Anehnya, dia tidak mau kuberi upah" Bin melanjutkan ceritanya. "Jika itu kau pasti kau akan meminta upah kan?"

Eunwoo mengangguk kecil mengiyakan. Tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan belanjaan Bin. Hingga akhirnya ia menyentil dahi Bin setelah melihat empat botol soju.

"Kau kan belum cukup umur"

"Aku hanya membeli dua. Tapi, ia memberikanku gratis. Apa sedang ada promo?" Bin mengelus keningnya. "Tidak. Dia memberikan semuanya gratis bahkan ia menambahkan beberapa camilan"

Eunwoo berpikir sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya ia tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

"Kau menggunakan namaku?"

"Aku mencacimu"

"Tidak heran"

Eunwoo membuka botol soju itu dan menegaknya. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Bin yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Bahkan pemuda manis itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Bin mulai melirik ke arah meja di mana Eunwoo dengan seenaknya membobol belanjaannya. Ia mendecih kecil saat tidak ada satu botol soju di sana.

Oh ayolah, Bin membeli soju untuk dirinya. Sekalipun ia termasuk golongan remaja nakal. Ia belum pernah merasakan betapa nikmatnya soju. Beberapa orang mengatakan jika soju itu enak. Entahlah.

"Seteguk saja"

"Tidak"

Bin menatap botol kedua yang telah dihabiskan oleh Eunwoo. Sejak tadi Bin memperhatikan Eunwoo meminum soju walaupun sesekali ia masih dalam kebiasaannya yang selalu mengumpat nama Eunwoo.

"Kau tidak punya televisi ya?"

Eunwoo membuka botol ketiga. Ia melirik ke arah Bin sebelum ia menunjuk kamarnya. Eunwoo bukan tipe orang yang mudah mabuk. Wajar saja jika ia masih dengan normal menjawab pertanyaan Bin.

"Ini ruang tamu. Ruang tamu tidak butuh televisi. Jadi, aku pindahkan ke kamar, sekalian untuk bermain game"

Eunwoo merebut bungkusan yang dipegang Bin. Bin lagi-lagi mendengus kesal ke arah Eunwoo. Bagaimana bisa ia menghabiskan malam bersama Eunwoo. Ini pertama kalinya Bin benar-benar malas bertemu dengan malam minggu.

Ting.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain game?" Eunwoo menatap Bin dengan penuh curiga. "Masih ada beberapa camilan. Kita bawa ini semua ke kamarmu. Oke?"

Bin menyeringai kecil. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan baginya. Eunwoo akan membawa camilan dan ia yang akan membawa botol terakhir. Dan, voila ia dapat meminum soju dengan santai setelah ia berlari menjauh dari apartment Eunwoo.

"Oke _deal_ "

Eunwoo bangkit dari duduknya. Pemuda tampan itu tidak lupa untuk membawa dua botol soju dimana salah satu botolnya sudah terbuka lebar.

Bin terdiam dalam posisinya. Ia menatap pintu kayu yang sudah tertutup itu dengan wajah kesal. Bin mengacak rambutnya dan melempar bantal sofa yang ada di dekatnya.

"Arghhh dasar sialan"

Bin masih mengumpat dan memainkan konsol game dengan brutal. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan Eunwoo yang sudah membuka botol keempat.

"Seminggu lagi"

Bin menatap Eunwoo melalui ekor matanya. Ia mendecih kesal saat botol keempat pun sudah habis ditelan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Apa aku salah karena aku tidak dapat membuka hati untuknya saat itu?"

Bin terdiam. Ia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Eunwoo. Seperti yang diduga Bin. Eunwoo sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan itu cukup membuat Bin berpikir jika ini adalah malam minggu yang mengasikkan karena ia dapat mendengar seorang Cha Eunwoo dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Park Minhyuk. Nama yang indah untuk seseorang yang kuat menghadapi orang sepertiku"

Deg.

Tangan Bin yang semula mengelus rambut hitam Eunwoo pun mulai ia tarik. Bin menatap wajah Eunwoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Di satu sisi ia merasa kasihan. Namun, di sisi lain ia hatinya sakit. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi, ia hanya berharap Eunwoo tidak memberikan hatinya untuk seseorang yang dipanggil 'Park Minhyuk' itu.

"Haruskah sekarang aku mencoba mencintainya walaupun aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang spesial di hatiku?"

 ** _Jangan kaget plissss. Gue kepikiran bikin slight pairnya Eunwoo x Rocky gegara mereka berdua juga ge. Lagipula, bosen ah kalo Sanha mulu. Sanha kan anaknya soap couple XDD_**

 ** _Inget gak pas mereka live di vlive yang dibagian Bin gak mau kalo Rocky sekamar sama Eunwoo. Bahhh Binnie jealous._**

 ** _Bukan, bukan itu point pentingnya. Tapi, disitu father ngomong. Lu bakalan ngeliatin gue mulu dan gue risih. Kurang lebih di terjemahin gitu deh._**

 ** _Dan inget astroad in japan? Disitu juga Rocky bawa posternya father. Yang di kcon LA juga mereka berdua gandengan bae udah kek orang pengen nyebrang padahal mah yang laen loncat-loncat kek kutu loncat. Jadi, jangan salahin gue kalo kali ini slight pairnya beda sama punya author lain._**

 ** _Next chap kita bakalan balik ke jaman sebelum ada Binnie._**

 ** _Binnie lagi istirahat di kamar gue. Jadi, dia enggak ikut buat next chap._**

 ** _Akhir kata. Hidup binwoo shipper jjang~_**

 ** _I love you to the north and south Bin baby muachhh_**


	5. 5

_Semua orang memiliki masa lalu. Sekelam apapun masa lalu kau tidak akan bisa melupakan itu semua. Termasuk cinta pertamamu._

=L for Losing=

Ckittt.

Bunyi decitan dari motor Eunwoo mulai terdengar saat pemuda tampan itu mencapai garis finish di putaran terakhirnya. Seperti biasa Eunwoo menebar senyum kemenangannya saat ia memenangkan pertandingan.

"Kau hebat, _hyung_ "

"Yeah aku tahu aku hebat" Eunwoo menatap sekitar mencari sesuatu. "Di mana Kim Myungjun?"

"Dia sedang bersama Jinwoo- _hyung_. Kurasa ia mengabaikanmu lagi seperti minggu kemarin"

Eunwoo menerima botol minuman dan menegak habis isinya. Ia merangkul Minhyuk dan mengecup pipi Minhyuk gemas.

Eunwoo anak tunggal yang kesepian. Kedua orang tuanya telah bercerai sejak ia memasuki menengah pertama. Dan sejak saat itu, Eunwoo memutuskan untuk merantau dan bekerja. Ia bahkan mengubah namanya agar kedua orang tuanya tidak dapat melacak keberadaannya.

Awalnya, ia hanya seorang maskot di sebuah cafe kecil yang mendadak membesar setelah kedatangannya. Pemiliknya juga yang mulai menyekolahkan Eunwoo hingga Eunwoo berada di tingkat tiga tahun ini.

Awal yang sederhana untuk mengalami sebuah insiden yang sangat sulit. Dan setiap mengingat hal itu. Eunwoo selalu berpikir jika seharusnya ia memiliki seorang adik. Jika saja ia memiliki seorang adik. Mungkinkah ada hal yang lebih buruk di kedepannya?

" _Hyung_ , kau lapar tidak?"

"Ya, _hyung_ lapar" Eunwoo mengangguk setuju. "Dan hyung ingin sekali memakanmu"

Untuk ukuran seorang anak menengah pertama Eunwoo memang terlihat lebih dewasa dari anak seusianya. Ia bahkan terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang siap bertempur jika ada yang menyakiti Minhyuk.

Namun, tidak bagi Minhyuk. Di matanya kebaikan Eunwoo lebih dari perhatian seorang kakak pada adiknya. Dua tahun, waktu yang cukup untuk mengetahui jika Minhyuk tidak menganggap Eunwoo sebagai kakaknya.

Minhyuk bahkan sempat mencoba untuk bermain di internet dan menjelajahi wanita cantik. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Dan saat itu ia mulai menganggap jika orientasi seksualnya berbeda. Hingga akhirnya ia mengubah penjelajahannya di internet.

Tidak.

Minhyuk masih normal untuk merasa jijik dengan apa yang ia lihat saat itu. Dan sejak itulah ia tahu jika orientasi seksualnya hanya pada Eunwoo seseorang. Ia bukan normal, biseksual, ataupun gay. Mungkin jika Eunwoo seorang wanita dia juga akan menyukai Eunwoo.

Jadi, Minhyuk hanya tertarik pada Eunwoo. Tidak dengan yang lainnya.

"Ah, setelah kupikir berulang kali. Aku belum memberikan hadiah kelulusan untukmu. Kau mau apa?"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau berikan untukku eoh? Kau kan hanya pelayan cafe yang mengaku sudah berumur delapan belas"

Eunwoo mendecih kecil saat Minhyuk mulai tertawa keras. Beruntung jika di tempat itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Jika ada yang melihat mungkin Eunwoo benar-benar akan memukul Minhyuk yang mempermalukan harga dirinya.

"Sebutkan saja" Eunwoo mulai memakan roti yang diberikan Minhyuk tadi. Pemuda tampan itu masih menatap Minhyuk seolah menuntut jawaban dari bibir mungil itu.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku"

Hee?

3=

Eunwoo masih bersikap seperti biasa pada Minhyuk. Mereka berdua memang cukup dekat, itu memungkinkan jika salah satu dari mereka akan mengalami hal yang disebut jatuh cinta. Dan, sialnya kasus itu terjadi pada Minhyuk.

Eunwoo masih berusaha melupakan ucapan Minhyuk saat itu. Namun, semakin ia coba untuk melupakan. Semakin ia gila dibuatnya. Dan, kebodohan Eunwoo yang terjadi hingga saat ini hanya satu.

Ia tidak dapat menjauhi Minhyuk.

Hingga dunia akhirnya mengizinkan Eunwoo untuk menjauhi Minhyuk. Dan setelah berpikir cukup lama. Eunwoo memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Myungjun di apartmetnya.

"Kau kan sudah lulus. Apa masalahnya?"

Eunwoo menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia menatap Myungjun dengan tatapan datar khasnya. Ia sudah memutuskan ini sejak awal semester baru. Di mana akhirnya Eunwoo bisa tidak bertemu dengan Minhyuk saat di lingkungan sekolah.

"Pemilik cafe ku meninggal. Aku disuruh untuk melanjutkan bisnisnya" Eunwoo memutuskan kalimatnya. "Di semester ini aku mulai aktif kegiatan klub sekolah. Kurasa, aku sudah sedikit kehilangan waktu belajarku. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan orang yang sudah ku anggap seperti ayahku sendiri. Ia sudah banyak membantuku. Kau mengerti kan?"

Myungjun menggigit bibirnya. Ia kehilangan aset berharganya yang membuat kehidupannya sedikit lebih baik dari awal. Setidaknya, semenjak ada Eunwoo ia bisa dengan enak menaikkan angka taruhannya. Dan saat Eunwoo menang ia akan mendapatkan tiga sampai lima kali lipat dari uang yang ia keluarkan di awal.

"Kau serius?"

"Iya. Aku sudah berpikir cukup matang untuk yang satu ini"

"Baiklah. Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu selama tiga tahun ini" Myungjun menutup telapak tangan Eunwoo yang berisikan kunci itu. "Mulai hari ini motor itu menjadi milikmu"

3=

Eunwoo memang sengaja tidak mengganti nomor ponselnya. Ia terus-menerus menerima pesan dan panggilan dari Minhyuk. Seberapa keras ia berusaha mengabaikan Minhyuk. Di sisi lain hatinya ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Minhyuk.

Namun, jika Minhyuk masih dalam keadaan mencintainya. Ia tidak mau bertemu. Sekalipun mereka di pertemukan tanpa sengaja pun Eunwoo akan menghindar seolah ia tidak melihat Minhyuk.

Drrrttt drrrttt

Eunwoo melirik ponselnya dengan tanda tanya besar. Sudah sebulan lebih Myungjun tidak menghubunginya. Semenjak kejadian itu Myungjun tidak ada kabar dan Eunwoo juga tidak begitu peduli tentang hal itu.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

Brakkk.

Eunwoo menatap pintu apartmentnya kaget. Kenop pintunya pun terlempar entah kemana Eunwoo tidak peduli. Yang ia pertanyakan sekarang kenapa Jinwoo mendatanginya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, brengsek"

Bughh.

Eunwoo terjungkal saat Jinwoo melayangkan kepalan tangannya yang sukses mengenai tulang pipi Eunwoo.

Tap.

Eunwoo terbatuk kecil saat kaki Jinwoo menekan lehernya. Serangan dadakan dari Jinwoo membuatnya cukup kehabisan napas karena jantungnya masih dalam keadaan kaget. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Jinwoo marah padanya.

"Kau yang membuatnya mengenal balapan liar"

"Kau yang uhukk mengajaknya karena keluargamu pergi semua saat itu"

"Oke. Aku ganti kalimatnya. Karena kau ia masuk ke dunia liarmu itu"

"Bisakah kau singkirkan kakimu uhukk. Kau bisa merobek nadiku dengan hukkk sepatu besarmu itu"

Duakkk.

Jinwoo menendang perpatahan leher Eunwoo kasar. Ia berdecih kecil sebelum menyamankan dirinya di sofa. Pemuda yang sempat memukul Eunwoo itu bersikap santai seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Benar-benar orang yang susah ditebak.

"Kau mau minum apa, _hyung_?"

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi Cha Eunwoo" Eunwoo masih menarik napas panjang mencari pasokan oksigen yang sempat tersendat karena ulah Jinwoo. "Seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkan adikku, bodoh"

Eunwoo mulai mendekati Jinwoo tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, hanya saja ia tahu akan ada kabar buruk tentang Minhyuk.

"Aku tau kau menghindari adikku" Jinwoo mengeluarkan ponsel Minhyuk dan juga ponsel Myungjun. "Dia kehilanganmu, bodoh"

Eunwoo masih terdiam. Ia bingung mau membalas apa. Dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan Jinwoo.

"Ia mencoba bunuh diri di pertandingan kemarin" Jinwoo tertawa miris mengingatnya. "Kau tahu tentang _hanahaki_ bukan? Kurasa ia mengalami itu semua"

Eunwoo tidak bodoh. Ia tahu apa itu _hanahaki_. Namun, ia masih tidak percaya dengan hanahaki hingga sekarang ia tahu _hanahaki_ memanglah ada di dunia nyata. Dan mirisnya, itu terjadi pada Minhyuk.

Kalian bertanya apa itu hanahaki? Penyebab _hanahaki_ adalah ' _one sided love'._ Penyakit di mana kau mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu. Dihatimu hanya akan ada bunga yang tumbuh dan menjalar ditubuhmu. Tidak ada cara penyembuhan. Karena itu, sebagian orang yang mengalami penyakit itu lebih memilih untuk mati dan mengingat orang yang dicintai selamanya.

Namun, dalam kasus Minhyuk ia selamat dari kematiannya. Itu membuat memori tentang Eunwoo menghilang secara utuh. Itu salah satu alasan kenapa orang yang mengalami hanahaki lebih memilih untuk mati daripada hidup dan melupakan cintanya.

"Jika kau ingin minta maaf padanya, lakukan sekarang. Karena, setelah aku membawanya pergi menjauh dari Seoul. Saat itulah kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi"

O for Overthinking=

Eunwoo bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia masih memikirkan kondisi Minhyuk. Ia tidak dapat lupa semua kenangan bersama pemuda mungil itu. Tapi, jika ia menemui Minhyuk mungkinkah Jinwoo akan membunuhnya setelah itu.

Tapi, jika ia terus-menerus di sini ia tidak akan bisa mengucapkan kata maaf secara langsung. Tapi, ia tidak mau meminta maaf saat Minhyuk masih belum sadar. Itu sama saja ia meminta maaf pada patung.

Alasan sederhana itu yang membuat Eunwoo menunggu kakak-beradik itu sampai di bandara. Ia tidak memberitahukan rencananya pada Jinwoo ataupun Myungjun. Ia hanya berharap jika surat yang ia selipkan di dalam ponsel Minhyuk saat itu sampai pada pemiliknya.

Dan semoga saja Jinwoo tidak sadar jika ia sempat memasukkan surat saat pertemuan yang hampir membuat uratnya putus itu.

"Apa kau Lee Dongmin?"

Eunwoo menarik tangan Minhyuk cepat sebelum Jinwoo sadar jika adiknya itu menghilang. Beruntung ada Myungjun yang membuat Jinwoo sedikit tidak fokus pada adiknya itu. Sepertinya, Eunwoo dalam keadaan beruntung saat ini.

"Ada apa?"

Eunwoo menatap Minhyuk lekat. Kedua tangannya ia taruh di pundak Minhyuk. Ia melirik sekelilingnya mencari kalimat yang tepat yang bisa menyiratkan perasaan bersalahnya.

" _Mianhae_ "

Minhyuk menatap Eunwoo bingung. Pemuda mungil itu menurunkan kedua tangan Eunwoo perlahan dan menangkupnya.

"Untuk?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang perlu kau tahu aku menyesal. Dan" Eunwoo menggigit bibirnya. "Maafkan aku yang pernah menyakitimu dan membuatmu masuk rumah sakit minggu lalu"

Minhyuk tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kedua tangan Eunwoo perlahan. Perlakuan kecil itu membuat Eunwoo kaget sekaligus senang. Bahkan, senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah sehat sekarang. Jadi, kurasa aku memaafkanmu Dongmin-ssi"

"Terimakasih"

"Terimakasih kembali" Minhyuk tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. "Cha Eunwoo"

V for Voila=

Eunwoo menatap berkas-berkasnya dengan malas. Ia mengecek semua anggaran yang tertulis rapih. Sebelah tangannya sangat cekatan bermain dengan kalkulator. Memastikan jika semua nominal yang tertulis benar adanya.

Ini tahun pertama di tingkat terakhirnya. Masa-masa dimana seorang Cha Eunwoo bertemu dengan Minhyuk untuk kedua kalinya.

Brakkk.

Eunwoo melempar kalkulator kecilnya itu dengan sembarang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursinya. Memijat pelipisnya seolah ia ingin mengeluarkan isi kepalanya dan membersihkan kenangan masa lalunya.

"Kenapa ia bersekolah di sini"

Eunwoo mengacak rambutnya hampir frustasi. Mungkin sebelum mengenal Moon Bin ia dapat membuka hati jika ia dipertemukan dengan cara seperti ini dengan Minhyuk. Hanya saja, di tahun kedua Eunwoo membuka hatinya untuk Moon Bin dan ia baru mendekati Bin ditahun ketiga.

Eunwoo memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Minhyuk. Ia hanya menganggap Minhyuk adiknya, tidak lebih. Tapi, Eunwoo memiliki firasat jika Minhyuk masih menaruh hati padanya. Itulah yang membuat Eunwoo khawatir hingga ia tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Eunwoo tidak asal menebak. Ia merasakan firasat itu hanya karena pertemuan pertama mereka saat jam pulang sekolah di lorong sekolah yang sepi.

3=

"Kau Lee Dongmin?"

Eunwoo menatap kaget saat seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang. Ia percaya jika hantu itu ada. Namun, saat ini ia berharap jika tangan yang ada di pundaknya adalah tangan manusia.

"Aku Park Minhyuk. Kau bisa memanggilku Rocky. Kau ingat padaku?"

Deg.

Saat ini Eunwoo lebih memilih jika ia bertemu seekor hantu daripada ia harus bertemu dengan Minhyuk. Ia masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Minhyuk jika keadaan otaknya masih diambang kewarasan.

"Ah, Rocky. Kenapa kau masih berada di sekolah eoh?"

"Aku ketiduran di ruang kesehatan" Minhyuk menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Ne _sunbae_. Sebenarnya kau siapa? Teman kelasku mengatakan jika namamu Eunwoo. Tapi, di catatan kecil itu kau menyebut namamu Dongmin?"

"Itu hanya _nickname_ "

Datar. Eunwoo menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan datar. Bahkan pemuda tampan itu tidak menatap wajah Minhyuk. Sampai Minhyuk berhenti pun Eunwoo tidak mempedulikannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Apa kau mulai membenciku, _hyung_?"

3=

"Haa?"

Myungjun tertawa keras mendengar cerita Eunwoo. Ia bahkan memukuli Eunwoo dengan brutal dan berguling di karpet apartment Eunwoo.

"Kau memanggilku hanya untuk fantasi gilamu itu?"

" _Hyung_ , aku serius"

Myungjun menghentikan tawanya dan bangkit dari posisinya. Ia mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya sebelum ia membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Cha Eunwoo pemuda yang katanya jenius. Dengarkan ucapanku dengan baik"

Eunwoo membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menghadap Myungjun. Ia mendekatkan dirinya sedikit saat jemari Myungjun seolah memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

"Minhyuk memang sengaja membenturkan dirinya pada pohon besar tempat kalian berdua sering duduk itu" Eunwoo mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Tapi, Minhyuk tidak terkena amnesia ataupun apa tadi? Hana hana itulah pokoknya"

Eunwoo menatap Myungjun dengan wajah kagetnya. Ia bahkan menampar wajahnya sendiri untuk memastikan jika yang didengarnya bukanlah sebuah mimpi idiot.

"Minhyuk sempat koma selama tiga hari saat itu" Myungjun menyelupkan biskuit pada air. "Dan selama itu pula ia menyebut namamu"

Pranggg.

Eunwoo melempar gelasnya tepat mengenai televisinya. Ia menggertakkan giginya membuat Myungjun yang semula berada tepat di sebelah Eunwoo mulai mundur perlahan.

Eunwoo merasa ia telah dipermainkan oleh kakak-beradik itu. Ia merasa jika ia terlalu mudah untuk ditipu. Dan alasan kecil itulah yang membuat Eunwoo benar-benar ingin memukul Jinwoo.

"Jinwoo kesal padamu saat melihat isi ponsel Minhyuk. Karena itulah ia memukulmu pada hari itu. Dan, kurasa ia juga mengarang cerita kecil padamu" Myungjun berdiri dan mencabut kabel televisi dengan takut.

"Jadi, dia?"

"Dia tidak melupakanmu hingga saat ini" Myungjun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menggunakan nama kecilmu? Bukankah kau tidak menyukai nama Lee Dongmin?"

"Bukan tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat kedua orang tuaku yang tidak pernah peduli padaku itu"

Eunwoo mengambil gelas Myungjun dan menegak habis isinya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Myungjun dalam diam. Kepalanya mulai memutar kembali apa yang dikatakan Myungjun beberapa detik yang lalu sebelum kedua matanya membesar kaget.

"Kau menyelipkan kertas pada ponsel yang salah"

Crackk.

E for Endless=

Di semester dua Eunwoo mulai disibukkan oleh ujian kecil setiap harinya. Lebih tepatnya soal latihan yang membuat kepalanya pening setiap hari. Beruntung jika jabatan OSIS yang melekat padanya sudah lepas sejak beberapa Bulan yang lalu. Jika saja jabatan itu masih ada mungkin sekarang isi kepalanya sudah keluar.

Eunwoo sering melihat Bin dan Minhyuk bersama akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan, saat di kantin pun Bin tidak hanya duduk dengan Chanwoo, Sinb dan Soo Ah.

Eunwoo tahu jika mereka berdua akan tampil di acara perpisahan nanti. Namun, apakah harus setiap menit mereka berdua. Itu benar-benar membuatnya gerah. Terlebih saat ia mengetahui kebenarannya saat itu. Ia bahkan tidak berminat untuk bertemu Myungjun. Namun, pada akhirnya ia menemui Myungjun hanya karena Moon Bin.

Eunwoo menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat. Kelas sudah dipulangkan sejak tadi. Seperti hari biasa, Eunwoo selalu pulang paling akhir dari siswa-siswi lainnya.

Namun, kali ini bukan hanya dia saja yang pulang paling terakhir.

"Kita harus bicara, _hyung_ "

3=

"Ada apa?"

Keheningan yang cukup lama membuat Eunwoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka. Pemuda tampan itu mencoba untuk tidak menatap kedua mata Minhyuk. Sejujurnya ia bahkan tidak dapat menatap wajah Minhyuk.

Ia selalu merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Eunwoo menggeleng kecil menanggapi. Tidak ada sepatah kata apapun yang keluar dari belah bibir Eunwoo. Pemuda tampan itu masih menatap papan tulis yang kosong.

"Soal permintaanku yang waktu itu"

"Seminggu"

Minhyuk menatap Eunwoo kaget. Wajah Eunwoo yang cukup dekat dengannya membuat telinganya memanas. Ditambah dengan tangan Eunwoo yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu selama seminggu ke depan"

"Bagaimana jika sebulan?"

"Kau itu tidak tahu diri ya?"

"Aku bisa mencintaimu lebih lama. Jadi, aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama"

"Iya, atau tidak sama sekali!"

3=

 ** _Waksssssss. Gue ngakak ngeliat ini XDD_**

 ** _Minhyuk sama rocky sama ya guys. Cuma, si Moon Bin saking gak pekanya dan gak pedulinya sama lingkungan jadi dia gak tahu kalo rocky itu adalah Park Minhyuk._**

 ** _Simplenya sih gitu._**

 ** _Terkesan complicated banget ya?_**

 ** _Enggak ah. Gue emang sengaja bikin alurnya begini. Soalnya kalo cinta segitiga gak ada jealousnya gak enak._**

 ** _Btw, di chapter kemarin tuh si Moon Bin sudah merasakan yang dimaksud sama Soo Ah karena itu dia mulai biasa aja sama SinB XDD_**

 ** _Akhir kata. Selamat menikmati hidangan kemarahan si Moon Bin di chapter depan._**

 ** _Muachhhhhh_**

 ** _Maaf ya gue bilang pengen up dua hari yang lalu. Tapi, faktanya baru up hari ini_**

 ** _maap dedek lagi sibuk fangirling nunggu ahjussi comeback_**


End file.
